Le plus beau jour de ma vie
by I'mjustagirlhere
Summary: Le jour de mon mariage, je me suis trompée de mari, c'est pour son meilleur ami que mes sentiments sont voués, pourtant, mes actes s'enchaînent, entraînés par de mauvaises décisions, suis-je donc un instrument diabolique, né pour engloutir mon entourage dans le néant ? Je l'ignore. Le jour où je comprendrais qui je suis, sera le plus beau de ma vie...
1. Le mariage : mon autodestruction

**~Le plus beau jour de ma vie~**

 **Hello le monde, je vous propose aujourd'hui une fiction dramatique sur Inazuma Eleven, elle relate l'histoire d'un mariage où l'amour est à sens unique, où l'adultère prend très vite place et où les cœurs se détruisent (et à côté de ça je travaille sur une autre fic axée sur l'humour, sur IE également, nique la logique xD)**

 **Je viens de gâcher mon introduction mystérieuse x)**

 **Je ne vais pas présenter les personnages dans cette préface, car j'ai tenté de jouer un peu le mystère sur leur identité, bien qu'elle soit malgré tout très vite dévoilée, so enjoy your read ;)**

Le regard navré, je me contemple dans ce triste miroir qui reflète mon image morose. N'est-ce pas pourtant moi qui tiens ce bouquet ? Qui porte cette robe de princesse à la blancheur extrême ? Dont la coiffure et le maquillage ont nécessité des efforts minutieux ? Si. On m'a préparé à ce que l'on appelle "le plus beau jour de ma vie". Pourtant, ce terme hypocrite n'est sorti de la bouche que de mes proches, aveuglés par leurs beaux sentiments, incapables de voir mon désespoir. Je profite, oh, oui, je profite du court temps de solitude que l'on m'accorde en ce jour solennel : celui où je dirai "oui", celui où je gâcherai ma vie. Mais qu'importe, n'est-ce pas ? Si seulement on m'avait prévenue, si on avait juste pu me dire, que mes amours d'adolescentes me feraient aller si bas. Et puis, suis-je réellement une adulte ? À 19 ans...Ne puis-je pas encore être considérée comme une enfant ? Quoique je sois, aujourd'hui, on ne me laisse pas le choix, on me veut sous peu devant l'hôtel.

-Tu es prête ma chérie ? Interroge mon père, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Oui. Je me contente de lâcher, sur un ton, voulu naturel.

Il passe son bras autour du mien, je remonte mes gants, agrippe mon bouquet, nous quittons cet endroit, traversons quelques couloirs, sortons discrètement et nous ouvrons la porte de l'église. Une vaste pièce domine sous nos yeux. Le public est nombreux, tous sourient. À croire que c'est mon malheur qu'on fête aujourd'hui. Ils retiennent leur souffle, mes talons, faisant écho sur le carrelage, m'angoissent encore plus. Je déteste le bruit monotone et répétitif qu'ils émettent

Je le vois, il me sourit, il a l'air de m'aimer, il a l'air heureux, et pourtant, il n'a même pas fait l'effort de se délester de ce stupide bandeau orange qui ne quitte sa tête que lorsque les bras de Morphée l'accueillent. Je balaye mes invités du regard, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux tombent sur ceux d'Axel. Je m'arrête brusquement. Tout le monde me regarde, je m'excuse par un sourire chimérique et reprends ma marche.

Comme il beau, dans son smocking blanc, il s'est même débarrassé de sa coiffure en pics pour la journée, au profit d'une autre plus sérieuse et mature, ses cheveux sont lissés et tombent sur ses épaules. Il est si beau, il me regarde, pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas avec lui ? Enfin, de toute façon, je ne suis que la future femme de son meilleur ami, il n'a pas la moindre raison de me vouloir auprès de lui. Et, pourtant, j'ai envie de le rejoindre, de vider mon cœur, d'expliquer aux gens ce que je ressens...Mais j'avance, serrant mes fleurs, aux côtés de mon père et suivie par deux demoiselles d'honneur.

"Avance, ne le regarde pas, et avance", m'ordonne une voix dans ma tête, cette voix lâche qui m'intime toujours de me soumettre aux conventions, cette voix qu'une fois encore, j'écoute. Tous les yeux sont braqués sur moi et s'extasient silencieusement sur la "beauté de la mariée et sa magnifique robe de princesse". Enfilez-là donc, vous, cette robe, et emparez-vous du fardeau qui m'incombe, cette tâche que j'ai. Et puis, il y a Axel, comme les autres, il me regarde, ses yeux sévères ne quittent pas mon corps, et, pourtant, sa douce main est tenue par une autre. Célia Hills, elle n'a pas eu la bêtise de faire comme nous et d'aimer ce capitaine, à l'époque, et encore, les autres ont eu le droit à la victoire de la défaite. Comme j'aimerais, moi aussi, avoir perdu ce jeu des amoureux, et être n'importe où, ailleurs que sous ces arcades en marbre.

Ce bruit, le bruit unique, lent et régulier qu'émet le choc entre mes talons et le sol, j'aimerais l'accélérer, en me retournant, en m'enfuyant de ce lieu où sera scellé mon emprisonnement. Mon père lâche mon bras, et s'écarte doucement, en me souriant, comme tout bon père sourirait à sa fille pour son mariage. Je lui rends ce sourire, il semble vrai, mais il cache juste mes pensées, après tout, durant toutes ces années de lâcheté, l'unique chose que j'ai développé, c'est la capacité de masquer tout ce que les gens n'ont pas à savoir, allant de ma peine, à chacune de mes faiblesses.

Je gravis une marche solitaire, afin de me retrouver face au prêtre, droite, à côté de mon futur mari, il est heureux, je le ressens. Pourquoi diable ne le sommes-nous pas tous les deux ? Pourquoi dois-je ainsi le tromper, juste parce que je suis devenue faible, incapable de le peiner.

L'homme d'Église débute son long discours, une tirade réconfortante et horrifiante. J'en profite, de ces mots, qui me tranchent en deux. D'une certaine manière, il s'agit du dernier réconfort que j'aurais avant de prononcer le mensonge capital, mais d'une autre, ce flux de paroles dont je vais vainement jurer le respect m'effraie. Je suis si lâche que je vais tromper Dieu de l'une des pires manières qui soient, pour ce que l'on se tue à nommer à ma place "le plus beau jour de ma vie".

Le prêtre a fini son apaisante tirade qui torturait mes entrailles, le moment fatidique approche.

-Mademoiselle Nelly Marcha Natsumi Raimon, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux monsieur Mark Pablo Mamoru Evans, ici présent ? Promettez-vous devant Dieu que vous le chérirez, vous le protégerez et que vous l'aimerez dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? M'interroge-t-il, d'une voix solennelle.

NON, non, non et non, et encore non, et pourtant...

-Oui, je le veux, je réponds, obligée par cet être qui s'est emparée de moi.

Mark prend délicatement un anneau, posé sur un coussin en soie que lui tend l'une des demoiselles d'honneur. Il le place sur mon annuaire.

Ô mon amour, je t'en supplie, sauve-toi de cet enfer qui te tend les bras, tu as cette ultime chance de me l'enlever brutalement, de le jeter contre le sol et d'épargner ton destin...Alors pourquoi n'en fais-tu rien ? Pourquoi installes-tu ce lien ? C'est à partir de maintenant que le malheur te tiens.

\- Monsieur Mark Pablo Mamoru Evans consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Nelly Marcha Natsumi Raimon, ici présente ? Promettez-vous devant Dieu que vous la chérirez, vous la protégerez et que vous l'aimerez dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Répète le prêtre.

-Oui, je le veux, affirme-t-il aveuglé par je-ne-saurais-dire-quoi.

Nous sommes condamnés, il me sourit comme si rien de mieux ne pouvait avoir lieu, et toute l'hypocrisie de mon corps répond à ce maudit rictus, comme si j'étais une femme comblée.

Mes doigts se posent sur le second anneau, resté sur le coussin de soie, je m'en empare, en tremblant. Non, Nelly ! Ne tremble pas, ne gâche pas ces années de mensonges par un geste maladroit, tout doit être calculé, tout doit sembler réel.

J'enfonce à mon tour le morceau de ferraille sur la phalange de mon désormais mari.

-Si quelqu'un à une raison de s'opposer à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais, récite le prêtre.

Axel, lèves-toi ! Ah...non...tu es avec Célia.

Mais bon sang, que quelqu'un se manifeste, est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un que, moi, je m'oppose à cette union ? Non, vraisemblablement, non.

-Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, termine l'homme d'Église en souriant chaleureusement.

La bouche de Mark se plante sur la mienne, les applaudissements retentissent, le bonheur est présent, sauf dans mon coeur, j'ai l'impression qu'on félicite ma condamnation au déshonneur.

Nos lèvres se décollent et mon dégoût prend forme, ce baiser, censé sceller notre union, scelle bien plus notre autodestruction. Tous applaudissent, se lèvent et montrent leur joie.

Puis, on nous conduit à l'extérieur, mes invitées femelles se regroupent au centre de la place, tandis que je reste debout sur les marches. Je me tourne, dos à elles, voyant l'intérieur de cette église qui vient de créer ma peine éternelle. Et, d'un geste agile, je lance mon bouquet. Il va désigner la prochaine victime, paraît-il. Je n'ose même pas regarder, je ne veux pas savoir qui est celle qui a reçu le maudit bouquet.. "Célia, c'est Célia !" S'extasient toutes les femmes, qui en semblent réjouies.

De mon côté, le fait de savoir cela accroît ma rancoeur. Et si cela arrivait ? Et si Axel l'épousait ?

Ces avec ces tristes pensées dans la tête que je m'engouffre dans la limousine qui m'a, un peu plus tôt, conduit dans cette affreuse église. C'est fini. Dois-je me réduire à être heureuse d'avoir passé l'étape du mensonge éternel, ou dois-je au contraire me blâmer de nous avoir, Mark et moi, condamnés ? Je l'ignore, mais je n'ai qu'une envie : pleurer sur notre sort. Des filles, dans certains pays, sont forcées de se marier, puis se font violer. Et moi, c'est en toute lucidité que j'ai accepté, ce n'est pas ce je veux. Même pour Mark, il ne mérite vraiment pas ça, c'est infâme de lui vouer une vie avec une femme qui ne l'aime pas. J'ai envie de vomir...Mais les gens sont venus pour voir le couple idéal célébrer son union, et bouder ne m'est pas autorisé.

Nous nous dirigeons désormais vers la mairie, afin de mentir, cette fois-ci, pas de manière solennelle, mais de manière juridique. Saurais-je dire pourquoi cela ne me dérange pas autant ?

Nous arrivons face au bâtiment municipal, les invités tentent de s'entasser dans la petite pièce, qui prévoit bien moins d'accueillir les gens que l'église. Nous nous avançons avec Mark, le maire nous débite les textes de loi, nous exprime à quel point il est "heureux de voir la fille du principal du lycée où il a été élève se marier à celui qui a permis la consécration de la ville" et autres conventions. À nouveau, nous nous disons "oui" avec mon mari, et nous signons, accompagnés de nos témoins, une feuille tendue par le maire.

Comme c'est douloureux de voir Axel signer la feuille, mon cœur se serre, il est là, face à moi, à mon mariage. Mais en tant que témoin. Pourquoi ce ne sont pas ses lèvres que j'ai embrassées. Au lieu de celles de Mark qui n'est même pas fichu de voir que j'avais envie de l'envoyer se prendre le mur face à nous. Non. Je ne dois pas penser ça. Mark est la victime et moi la coupable, il serait infâme et hypocrite d'inverser les rôles. Mon tendre époux, seras-tu capable, un jour, d'oublier ce que j'ai fait ? Je refuse d'avoir l'audace de te le demander, quel que soit ton choix, je l'accepterai. Mais, encore, faudrait-il qu'il le sache, et je sais que cela finira par arriver, c'est fatal, et pourtant, à vouloir retarder ça encore et encore, je gâche nos deux vies inutilement. Ne suis-je donc pas pathétique ?

À notre sortie, on nous lance des pétales de roses et on nous réclame un baiser supplémentaire. Bordel, est-ce que ça vous amuse de me torturer l'esprit et de me rendre folle ? Ça n'est pas mon cas.

J'embrasse mon époux, et nous nous rendons à la salle des fêtes. Tous les enfants nous quittent au profit d'un château gonflable...Si seulement je pouvais les virer pour m'y enfermer et sauter sur les boudins, je m'amuserais sans doute plus qu'à papoter sur mon "incontestable joie" auprès de tous les invités à qui je dois tenir le même discours.

Lorsque j'ai enfin la possibilité de m'asseoir, seule, sur un banc dans la cour, Axel me rejoint, seul également. On ne s'est absolument pas dit le moindre mot depuis le début de cette maudite journée, est-il venu pour y remédier. Veut-il me capturer, me kidnapper et nous laisser vivre de notre amour mutuel ? Pfff dans mes rêves, sans doute.

-Alors, tu passes une bonne journée ? M'interroge-t-il, avec un sourire doux, et des yeux intéressés.

Elle serait nettement meilleure si je ne la passais pas aux côtés de Mark et si tu ne venais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Axel...

Je me contente d'exécuter un haussement d'épaules, il sait ce que je pense, alors une réponse n'est pas vraiment nécessaire.

-C'est bizarre de vous voir vous marier aujourd'hui, ajoute-t-il, face à mon absence de réponse.

-Oh tu sais, c'est aussi bizarre à vivre, je réponds avec un faux ricanement.

-Hum, je suppose, lâche-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Nous sommes là, assis à côté, et tout ce qu'on trouve à se dire, ce sont ces misérables mots ? Cette journée pourrait-elle être pire ? Les désillusions s'enchaînent à mesure que les minutes passent.

-Dis, tu crois qu'on pourra continuer à se voir, me demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Est-ce vraiment réel ? Vient-il d'amener une lueur d'espoir dans cette journée moribonde ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ? S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce qui arrive n'est pas un simple mirage.

-Tu veux dire en ami ou...? Je questionne, afin de m'assurer que je comprends réellement le sens de ses propos.

-Non, je pencherai sur la seconde partie de ta phrase inachevée, me confirme-t-il en inclinant sa tête et en esquissant un sourire lourd de sens.

Mon cœur s'apaise, ainsi donc, il veut encore de moi, je n'aurais pas à me contenter de le regarder de loin, filer le grand amour avec Célia. Ne suis-je donc pas la personne rayonnante que j'aurais dû être bien plus tôt, là, actuellement ? Axel a bien vu le changement de nuance de mon sourire, son passage à quelque chose de vrai. Il ne me comprend pas toujours, mais il arrive de plus en plus à détecter les phases et significations de ce que font mes lèvres. Est-ce à force de les avoir goûtées ?

Pour expliquer de manière plus détaillée notre situation, nous avons commencé à nous voir dans des relations adultères il y a peu, à peine trois semaines. Je l'aimais déjà, depuis quelques années, si ce n'est plus. Quant à lui, j'ignore s'il m'aimait ou pas, j'ignore s'il m'aime ou pas, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ose le croire. Au début, je ne déniais même pas le regarder, tant je m'exaspérais d'aimer le meilleur ami de mon petit ami. Mais, j'ai fini par céder à la tentation et me suis rapprochée de lui. Et un jour, nous avons fini par nous laisser guider par nos lèvres, sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à nous deux. Depuis, nous nous sommes revus deux fois. J'étais déjà fiancée, il était avec Célia. Je sais que lui aussi, s'en veut de faire ça à sa vraie bien aimée et à son meilleur ami. Je ne saurais jamais décrypter ce qui l'a poussé, lui, l'être parfait, à sombrer dans le péché à mes côtés. Il aime sa petite amie, il me l'a déjà certifié, mais il m'aime aussi, m'a-t-il dit, et n'arrive pas à se décider.

Comment pourrais-je ne pas le comprendre ? Face à lui, il a deux femmes qui l'aiment et qu'il aime. L'une d'entre elles est libre et à ses côtés, tandis que l'autre est mariée à son meilleur ami. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui le pousse à venir vers moi. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours cet égoïsme, ce refus d'accepter qu'une autre est mieux placée, ne suis-je pas pathétique d'oser exprimer un tel souhait ?

-Tu penses qu'un jour tu te sépareras de Mark ? M'interroge-t-il en le regardant au loin.

-Ça arrivera, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais ça arrivera, il finira bien par savoir, le contraire n'est même pas possible, tout finit par se savoir, et ce que je fais ne sera pas une exception. Je suis si lâche...Je lui explique tandis que la douleur gagne et agresse ma poitrine.

Je finis par me morfondre sur ces trois derniers mots, pensant à Mark que je blesse, par peur de le voir souffrir face à moi, mais, je le sais, cela ne fait que reculer pour mieux sauter...

-Nelly, ne dis pas ça, tu es juste humaine, tu ne veux pas voir celui que tu as passionnément aimé, souffrir. Je ne peux pas te dire si ce que tu fais est la meilleure des choses à faire, parce que j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais par contre, je sais que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, mais tu ne l'as pas fait de manière égoïste, tu l'as fais pour ne pas le blesser, tente-t-il.

C'est inutile Axel, je le fais par lâcheté, ne tente pas d'enjoliver les choses, toi et moi, nous connaissons la vérité. Si j'en suis arrivée aussi bas, c'est uniquement par peur de sa réaction, et pourtant, j'aimerais pouvoir te croire, mais c'est impossible, c'est tout bonnement impossible, ce n'est qu'un maquillage de la réalité.

-Si tu le dis, je soupire, lassée par l'idée même d'avoir à me confronter à lui, je sais que j'ai raison et ça me suffit, enfin, bien sûr que non...Ce n'est pas et ça n'a jamais été ce que je voulais. J'étais juste une adolescente comme les autres, en quête de l'être aimé.

-Évidemment que je le dis, Nelly, cesse donc d'être pessimiste. Cela fait peu de temps qu'on se...côtoie... Commence-t-il.

Le dernier terme est employé avec hésitation, il doit être déchiré par ce qu'il fait, pourquoi, pourquoi l'ai-je donc impliqué ? Je l'aimais, et je l'aime encore, j'aurais juste dû l'épargner, et le regarder s'épanouir, me réjouir de son bonheur. Au lieu de cela, je me suis immiscée dans sa vie, et je l'ai gâchée.

-Mais pourtant, durant ce court laps de temps, continue-t-il. J'ai pu voir ta générosité, ta douceur, et plein d'autres de tes qualités, tu n'es pas celle que tu décris, et ça me rend fou de voir que tu ne le réalises même pas.

Arrête, je vais finir par te sauter dessus et t'embrasser, qu'importe si je porte cette robe de mariée, alors, je t'en prie, arrête, je t'aime tellement, tu m'as offert en ce présent moment une douce allégresse. Pourtant, soit tu te trompes complètement sur mon cas, soit tu prononces des mots que tu ne penses pas.

-Merci Axel, je lui réponds, en désignant plus ma précédente pensée que ses propos. Mais s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça, ça n'est pas la vérité, toi et moi, on le sait.

Mark s'approche vers nous et s'assied à son tour sur le banc. Il m'embrasse. Devant Axel. Je rougis et n'ose pas le repousser. Mais pourtant, il dérange.

-Eh bas, faut pas rester dans son coin comme ça, vous deux, vous parliez de quoi ? Demande-t-il innocemment, créant un malaise autour du banc.

-Euh...Commence brillamment Axel.

-On parle boulot, rien de bien exceptionnel, tu sais, je réponds, ne voulant pas donner à Axel le fardeau de cette réponse. J'ai honte, honte de mentir à mon mari, le jour même de notre union, et ça n'est pas le pire de mes mensonges aujourd'hui.

-Ah non, changez de sujet, c'est pas ce dont on doit parler lors d'un mariage ! S'exclame-t-il en boudant à moitié.

Nous décochons un rire, face à cette réponse enfantine. Mon mari, je le vois plus comme quelqu'un qui me fait rire que comme mon mari, c'est un ami, et pourtant, c'est dur de le réduire à ce rang.

-On va jouer au foot ? Propose-t-il, à l'attention d'Axel.

-En costume ?! Nous nous étonnons tous les deux, choqués de voir que même son mariage ne peut pas l'empêcher de jouer.

-Bah oui, ça tire un peu, mais c'est bien, on va pouvoir essayer de nouvelles conditions, et on ne peut que s'améliorer, nous explique-t-il avec un air sérieux.

Axel finit par se laisser persuader, ou par être forcé par mon mari, j'ignore quel terme est le bon, et tous deux partent chercher d'autres invités, candidats au jeu.

C'est cette fois-ci Célia qui s'avance vers moi et se place à mes côtés, sur le banc. Je sens une conversation hautement hypocrite débuter.

-Ah la la, ils nous vraiment pas changés, depuis toutes ces années, lâche-t-elle en s'affalant sur le banc.

Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux parler aux autres invités.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je soutiens en riant.

-Quand je vois Axel jouer, je me sens tellement bien, il est si élégant et classe, il me rend un peu plus folle de lui chaque jour, enfin je suppose que tu me comprends, tu dois ressentir la même chose pour Mark.

Oui, je ressens la même chose, mais pas pour Mark.

-Hum, oui, j'affirme en hochant la tête.

Deux autres silhouettes s'approchent, Sylvia et Camélia. Elles viennent également s'asseoir sur le banc et nous regardons les garçons jouer en papotant, "comme au bon vieux temps".

Les passes de ballon cessent, puis nous mangeons, jouons à des jeux de mariage particulièrement dérangeants, et la journée finit par s'achever. Qui sait comment demain va se dérouler ?

 **Bien, qu'avez-vous pensé du premier chapitre ? Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant de l'écrire, de faire attention à chaque détail de mon texte, de placer des symboliques, d'essayer de faire rimer les phrases (mais pas trop, hein parce que bon si ça se termine en Britannicus, tuez-moi,...Vous n'avez pas connu la douleur si vous n'avez pas lu cette saloperie xD). J'y ai tellement mis de soin que ça m'a pris plusieurs heures d'aller jusqu'au baiser devant le prêtre xD J'espère que ça vous aura plu, je n'ai que quelques idées vagues de ce qui viendra ensuite, je ne me fixe pas de rythme et j'espère que je ne l'abandonnerai pas, parce que pour l'instant, je trouve ça très intéressant d'écrire ces lignes, même si je sais que la fanfiction sera courte.**


	2. Bonheur éphémère

**Hello la compagnie, voilà enfin le second chapitre que j'ai rapidement fini (quelques jours avant de le poster). Je suppose que je le mettrais en ligne vendredi, histoire d'avoir eu au moins une semaine d'écart entre les deux.**

 **Je pense que c'est mieux d'attendre d'avoir au moins une semaine entre deux chapitres, déjà parce que je n'aime pas trop rapprocher les sorties, et, aussi parce que comme ça, ça donne l'impression d'une certaine régularité (si je sors un chapitre 4 jours après un autre et que j'attends 10 jours pour le suivant, c'est moins bien qu'un tous les 7 jours, et là, c'est à petite échelle).**

 **Mais, dans tous les cas, je ne me fixe pas de date précise, si je mets deux semaines pour un chapitre, je considère que c'est mieux que de prendre une seule semaine pour au final, le bâcler.**

 **Edit du vendredi : Effectivement, je le poste aujourd'hui xD**

 **J'espère que votre lecture vous plaira, j'ai tenté de le peaufiner le plus possible, même si il y un truc qui est resté et qui me chiffone un peu, mais j'en parle dans le commentaire à la fin pour pas gâcher la "surprise".**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

La nuit passe, je me lève à 9h, et me hâte de me préparer. Mark m'accueille dans la cuisine avec le petit-déjeuner et par un baiser. S'il savait. J'ai cette horrible envie de l'envoyer valser, comme hier, et le pire, c'est sans doute que c'est lui, celui qui subira le plus, tout en étant le moins coupable. Comme j'ai honte. Je ne mérite pas d'être là, dans ses bras chaleureux et musclés, qui ne demandent qu'à m'aimer. Je devrais être ailleurs, sans doute six pieds sous terre à payer le prix de tous mes horribles péchés. Mais je suis ici, les lèvres accrochées à celles d'un malheureux être qui a pour unique crime l'amour dévastateur qu'il me porte. C'est ça son crime : c'est de provoquer ainsi sa fin, en ne voyant pas que je suis l'incarnation même du mal.

Mon pauvre amour, jamais je ne pourrais me faire pardonner ce que je t'inflige, je le sais. Je dois trouver une manière de tout t'avouer, je ne peux pas te retenir prisonnier, tu n'auras que cette vie, et je la brise petit à petit...Je m'en veux. J'ai peur de te faire mal en te disant la vérité, mais en me taisant c'est aussi ce que je fais. Plus je tarderai, et moins il te sera aisé de t'en remettre. Pourquoi t'ai-je épousé ? Moi-même, je ne saurais l'expliquer.

Nous nous habillons avec de gros manteaux afin de ne pas être heurtés par le froid matinal de ce dimanche de février. Nous devons retourner à la salle des fêtes afin de ranger la pagaille mise hier lorsque tout le monde dansait, s'amusait. J'ai même pris, lors de certains moments, part à l'allégresse générale. Je ne peux pas dire que la journée était totalement ratée, je m'y serais même plus que plu, si je n'avais été qu'une simple invitée.

Quelques-unes des personnes qui avaient été conviées hier nous attendent déjà devant la porte d'entrée de l'immense salle. Et parmi cette partie d'invités, il y a le plus important. Il a retrouvé sa coiffure en pics, même si quelques-uns de ses cheveux ont refusé de s'ordonner, sans doute par mécontentement de la maltraitance du lissage qu'on leur a infligé.

Saurais-je expliquer pourquoi je le préfère comme ça ? Je ne pense pas. Mais au-delà de sa coupe, c'est l'absence de Célia que je remarque le plus.

-Salut ! Nous lance-t-il d'une manière détachée, absolument craquante.

-Salut ! Lui répond Mark, avec son ton naturel, joyeux.

-Célia s'excuse de son absence, elle avait mal au crâne ce matin, nous précise Axel, ayant probablement ressenti la question formulée dans nos esprits, à moi et à mon mari.

-Bah c'est pas grave, c'est déjà super sympa de ta part d'être venu, le rassure Mark en souriant.

Oui, je suis complètement d'accord avec mon époux, que cette gourdasse reste là où elle est, et si possible qu'elle souffre, tant qu'on y est.

Comment un être aussi coupable que moi peut encore trouver la force d'en vouloir à une femme qui ne lui a rien fait ? Une femme qui, quand elle la voit, l'appelle "mon amie". Je suis horrible. Et même si sur bien des points je m'en veux, celui-ci ne pose pas de problème, rejeter ma haine sur des personnes innocentes, c'est peut-être même ce que je fais le mieux. Il y a Célia, certes, mais aussi Mark, Axel, et plein d'autres encore.

Cette pensée finit par me hanter. Tous les deux, je ne veux pas qu'ils subissent les maux qui leur sont destinés. Une douleur qu'ils n'auraient pas à connaître, si leurs chemins n'avaient pas eu à croiser le mien.

Nous parlons aux autres invités en attendant les retardataires, n'oubliant pas de les remercier pour leur précieuse aide. Mais tous ne sont que des êtres présents pour le décor, il n'y en a qu'un qui arrive à s'accaparer mon attention. Bien sûr, je les aime, ce sont mes amis, mais pourtant, mes yeux ne parviennent pas à faire autre chose que de lancer quelques regards furtifs en sa direction.

Mark grimpe les trois marches en briques qui se trouvent devant la porte, et avec une voix claire, il remercie tout le monde pour la participation au nettoyage, avant de les inviter à rejoindre l'intérieur pour commencer le grand rangement.

Nous entrons donc, il y effectivement beaucoup à faire, bien plus que ce que j'avais estimé en quittant les lieux. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix, entre les chaises encore renversées, les confettis lancés la veille éparpillés sur l'immense carrelage, et bien d'autres traces, des diverses activités qui ont eu lieu hier, nous narguent.

Mark et Axel sont sans doute les premiers à se motiver, mon mari commence à remettre en ordre le mobilier échoué sur le sol, et mon amant, lui, attrape une pelle ainsi qu'un balai ramasse poussière , et recueille les confettis et autres résidus de décorations qui trônent sur le sol.

J'imite le blond, la salle est suffisamment vaste pour que nous ne soyons pas trop de deux à faire le même geste. Quelques-uns des invités font de même et ceux qui restent, se concentrent sur d'autres tâches.

Axel est à peine à quelques mètres de moi, il est là, le dos courbé à s'atteler minutieusement à son travail, il lui apporte du soin. C'est subjuguant de voir à quel point, quoi qu'il fasse, le travail sera parfait : rapide et efficace. J'essaie, moi aussi, de faire quelque chose de propre, je préfère éviter de perdre la caution pour la salle, chose qui serait plus que regrettable.

J'ai beau tenter de me concentrer, mon regard dérive à chaque fois sur son dos musclé que sa veste ne parvient pas à cacher. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le voir de face, pour être littéralement envoûtée par cet être parfait.

Il est concentré, à quoi peut-il bien penser, en dehors des confettis qui parsèment le sol ? Je ferais bien, pour ma part, de m'y concentrer un peu plus. Mais peut-on me reprocher de ne pas pouvoir détacher mon regard de quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable ? Il se tourne, ses yeux rencontrent les miens, qu'ils sont ensorcelants, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont un immense océan de bonheur, de mon bonheur. C'est comme si je ne pouvais le trouver ailleurs que dans ses iris, que dans sa présence, ce bonheur.

Il recule progressivement, ne manquant pas de continuer à ramasser ce qui pollue le sol, jusqu'à être à ma hauteur.

-Mercredi à Inazuma Ice ? Me demande-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui et mille fois encore, oui !

-J'en prends note, je lui réponds, en esquissant un sourire plutôt provocateur. Le genre de sourire que personne d'autre que lui ne mérite de voir, venant de moi.

Mercredi, c'est à chaque fois à ce jour de la semaine que nous nous voyons. L'après-midi du mercredi, je ne travaille jamais, et lui non plus. C'est à croire que nos emplois du temps respectifs nous poussent à nous voir, même ce détail insignifiant nous encourage. Mais, je ne dois pas penser ça. Ce que je fais, c'est mal. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas plus honte que cela ? C'est injuste. Je suis celle qui assombrit tout le monde, on ne devrait même pas m'accorder ne serait-ce que ces après-midi de plaisir. La culpabilité me ronge, mais pourquoi ne me ronge-t-elle pas assez pour que je me dégoûte au point de ne plus vouloir le voir ? C'est ce qui devrait arriver, et pourtant, injustement, ça n'est pas le cas...

C'est avec une douce joie ponctuée par quelques remords que je continue "le grand nettoyage". J'ai soudainement bien plus le cœur à l'ouvrage qu'à mon entrée dans ce bâtiment.

Arrivent les 13h. Horaire où je m'arrête de travailler, afin de préparer quelque chose de décent aux invités qui ont eu la gentillesse de venir nous aider dans cette maudite tâche. Je n'ai évidemment pas beaucoup de ressources pour le faire, et me vois contrainte de me débrouiller avec les restes de la veille. Ceci convient pour l'entrée, le fromage et le dessert, mais je ne peux décemment pas utiliser ce qui n'a pas été consommé hier pour le plat principal du repas. J'enfile donc mon manteau et sors chercher du pain ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'un sandwich.

Je m'avance vers Mark, qui déplace des tables avec l'aide d'Axel, afin de lui faire part de la raison de mon départ.

-Chéri, je vais acheter à manger pour tout le monde, j'informe en cherchant bien mes mots, des mots que n'importe quelle femme aurait sortis spontanément.

-Oh, merci Nelly, tu v as prendre quoi ? Me demande-t-il, une fois que la table qu'il portait est reposée au bon endroit.

-Du pain, de la salade, des tomates, du jambon, histoire de pouvoir faire des sandwichs, je réponds, en établissant une liste mentale dans ma tête.

-Ça risque d'être lourd, tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à porter tout ça ? Me propose Axel.

-Bonne idée ! Soutient mon époux, sans même me laisser le temps de répondre.

Il reste des tables à porter...Il a besoin d'Axel, même si moi je veux qu'il vienne, ce n'est pas bien...

Le blond s'en va chercher sa veste sans éterniser la conversation, alors que je n'ai toujours pas donné mon opinion sur le fait qu'il m'accompagne. Mais bon, je crois que ça n'intéresse pas grand monde.

-À tout à l'heure, chérie, me salue Mark avant de m'attraper par les hanches et de m'embrasser.

Pourvu qu'Axel ne puisse pas voir ça de là où il est, j'ai vraiment honte de m'afficher en public lors de ce genre de démonstrations affectives, que je sois amoureuse de celui qui me les inflige ou non.

-À tout à l'heure, je lui répète, avant de me faufiler jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouve le blond, qui ne semble pas avoir vu la scène.

Lorsque nous fermons la porte derrière nous, je récapitule la liste des courses à voix haute.

-On est treize, donc il nous faut six baguettes de pain, quatre paquets de six tranches de jambon, un pot de beurre et pour la salade, on verra sur place, je l'informe.

-D'accord, acquiesce-t-il.

Le silence est ambiant tandis que nous marchons dans la rue, plutôt déserte en ce début d'après-midi. Je me sens assez tendue, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire de mes membres, j'ai l'impression d'être une idiote. Le pire c'est sans doute le fait que l'homme le plus parfait du monde se tienne à mes côtés, que nous sommes seuls dans la rue, et qu'il n'y a même pas l'ombre d'un mot qui sort de ma bouche.

-À quoi penses-tu ? M'interroge soudainement le dieu vivant qui marche à mes côtés.

Merci, merci d'avoir brisé ce silence qui m'affligeait, mais que puis-je répondre à cela ?

-À certaines choses dont je ne te ferais pas part, je le provoque, en lui faisant le second sourire narquois de la journée, intéressée par la réponse qu'il pourra m'apporter.

-Crois-tu que je te laisse réellement la possibilité de refuser de me répondre ? Me demande-t-il, en affichant la même expression sur son visage que moi.

Il est tellement craquant, je fonds dès que je le vois, et c'est une chose qui s'amplifie à mesure que je le côtoie, j'ai l'impression d'être une bougie. Il est cette flamme qui me fait fondre, qui me fait dévoiler une multitude de senteurs exotiques indétectables lorsque je suis éteinte.

-Je crois surtout que je fais ce que je veux, je le nargue, en souriant de toutes mes dents comme une gamine.

Il est celui qui fait de moi une de ces adolescentes dont le cœur bat la chamade, à la simple vue, au simple contact de l'être aimé.

-Tu crois vraiment cela ? Continue-t-il, sur sa lancée de questions.

-Tout à fait, je lui souris.

Aussitôt ces mots sortis de ma bouche, il place une de ses mains sous mes genoux, l'autre sous ma nuque, et d'un geste bref, il fait quitter mes pieds du trottoir.

-Pose-moi tout de suite, c'est un ordre, en plus on est au milieu d'une rue ! Je m'exclame, néanmoins trahie par le rire que ma bouche laisse échapper.

-Je fais ce que je veux, me nargue-t-il à son tour.

Il m'énerve, à être aussi désirable. Comment puis-je être crédible en sa présence ? C'est si dur de vouloir à tout prix me sentir libre à ses côtés mais d'être obligée de contrôler chacune de mes paroles, chacune de mes actions.

J'aimerais tant changer de position, afin de pouvoir l'embrasser, qu'importe si je suis au milieu d'une rue, avant de lui susurrer que je l'aime. Mais je ne peux pas. Des gens peuvent nous reconnaître. Et si j'exprime mes sentiments par des mots, j'ignore quelle sera sa réaction, c'est un tabou que je me suis mis. Il est hors de question que je lui fasse part de mon amour pour lui, parce qu'il aime Célia, et je suis sûre que le fait de me voir de manière interdite, le fait terriblement culpabiliser, et souffrir, alors, je n'accentuerai pas cela quels que soient mes désirs.

Sait-il que je ne laisserai jamais Mark à faire ce qu'il fait ? Moi qui pensais, il y a encore une quinzaine de minutes, que personne ne serait autorisé aux démonstrations d'affection publique avec moi...

C'était sans compter sur lui, mais c'est la toute première fois qu'on va aussi loin en public, c'est sans doute parce qu'il n'y a qu'un vieillard dans cette rue, et parce que nous sommes allés dans une campagne à presque une centaine de kilomètres d'Inazuma pour notre mariage. Papa tenait à ce que je me marie au même endroit que lui, et j'ai exaucé son vœu, avec un mari que je n'aime même pas, telle la traîtresse que je suis...

Mon sourire s'affaisse malgré moi, à cette pensée.

-Bah alors, la princesse Nelly aurait-elle le vertige ? Me questionne-t-il, d'un ton rassurant, sans doute parce qu'il a vu mes lèvres reprendre leur habituelle expression renfermée.

-N'importe quoi ! Je m'offusque, retrouvant le sourire, à l'entente de ce surnom, qu'il m'a attribué le premier jour où nous avons commencé à nous voir de manière officieuse.

Il finit malgré tout par me reposer, puis nous entrons, dans l'épicerie du coin, située à quelques mètres de notre point d'arrêt.

C'est avec mes rapides nouvelles manières de femme "qui s'occupe de tout" que je trouve tout ce dont j'ai besoin en un temps-record. Mark et moi vivons ensemble depuis un an et demi, malgré notre jeune âge. Étant celle qui fait la plupart des tâches ménagères, j'ai acquis un certain talent en tant qu'"épouse".

La plupart des anciens joueurs d'Inazuma Japon ont suivi le même chemin que nous. Pour ne citer que le cas de celui que j'aime, il est en couple avec Célia depuis deux ans et demi, et ils se sont eux aussi installés ensemble, il y a six mois de cela.

Leur succès au football, dès le début de leurs années de collège, a permis aux joueurs de gagner de la renommée et de l'argent de manière avancée sur tout le reste des gens. Une majorité de ces joueurs sont actuellement dans la sélection nationale, et, les manageuses ont également été repérées, même si nos métiers sont beaucoup moins en rapport avec ce sport qui a bercé notre enfance que les garçons. Pour ma part, je suis sous-directrice du collège Raimon.

-Je te porte sur mon dos pour le retour ? Me propose Axel.

-Non merci, mes pauvres jambes sont déjà assises toute la semaine, elles réclament de l'exercice, je décline, bien que tentée par sa proposition indécente.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas les faire courir ? Demande-t-il, comme si la réponse n'était pas évidente.

-Tu iras plus vite que moi, c'est trop lourd, et je suis en ballerines, elles vont glisser. Je me défends.

Il attrape les sacs de courses, ainsi que ma main, et se met à accélérer la cadence, m'entraînant avec lui.

J'ai beau protester, il me fait bien comprendre qu'il ne me laisse pas le choix. Pourtant, il fait attention à moi, il va à une vitesse que je peux supporter. Connaît-il déjà mes limites ?

Nous arrivons à la dernière rue avant d'avoir à entrer dans la salle des fêtes, il ralentit.

-Je peux t'embrasser ? M'interroge-t-il poliment.

-Non ! Je refuse, en rougissant.

Il se met à rire en voyant ma réaction, il sait parfaitement que j'ai peur que quelqu'un soit sorti, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et nous voie.

Ce caractère provocateur, il me le laisse découvrir lentement, mais sûrement, c'est quelque chose d'insoupçonné qu'il s'est mis à me dévoiler depuis peu. Un autre trait de sa personnalité qui lui rajoute du charisme. Pourquoi est-ce autant autorisé d'être aussi parfait ? La première fois que nous avons commis le crime charnel, nous étions directement passé à l'acte, sans trop procéder à un échange de paroles avant, et, après avoir achevé le rapport, nous avions discuté, il s'était montré gêné, je le comprends. La seconde fois, nous avions un rendez-vous dans un lieu de loisir avant, il avait d'abord, là encore, été gêné, puis il s'était peu à peu détendu, et c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il m'a révélé de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité.

En entrant dans la salle, nous sommes acclamés par une foule de garçons affamés, la plupart de ceux qui sont venus aider sont également dans l'équipe nationale, ou ont joué dans l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon.

-J'y vais, j'y vais, les garçons, je vous demande juste dix minutes de patience, j'explique avant de me faire sauter dessus par ces sauvages.

Je me hâte de rejoindre la cuisine, en ne manquant pas de remarquer que le rangement est presque achevé. Je prépare les sandwichs à une vitesse folle avant de revenir, dans la salle et d'apporter, en plus des sandwichs, les restes de la veille.

Deux heures plus tard, le repas, ainsi que le rangement de la salle sont terminés, nous faisons la bise à tout le monde, les remerciant une dernière fois, avant de quitter le lieu et de retourner dans notre maison.

Nous poussons la porte de notre grande maison, avec mon mari, jusqu'à ce qu'il me propose une activité.

-Enfin un week-end entier où on peut se voir, désolé d'être aussi absent à cause de l'entraînement.

Tous les joueurs ont le samedi, ainsi qu'une demi-journée, de libres dans la semaine, le reste du temps, ils s'entraînent, j'ai déjà "de la chance" que Mark ai refusé de rester au camp d'entraînement et qu'il rentre le soir.

-C'est pas grave, je ne t'en voudrais jamais de jouer, tu le sais bien, je le rassure, en affichant un sourire faussement généreux, et pourtant, je pense ce que je dis.

-Tu es vraiment la femme parfaite, se réjouit mon époux avant de coller ses lèvres aux miennes.

C'est ça, remue bien le couteau dans la plaie, et tire un coup de revolver par-dessus au cas où la douleur ne serait pas assez intense. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne méritais pas de souffrir, une personne de mon espèce ne devrait même pas avoir le droit à la joie...

-Bref, ça te dirait qu'on aille dans le spa ? Me propose-t-il.

Je lui réponds par l'affirmative, et monte mettre un maillot de bain. Lorsque je redescends, il est également prêt, short enfilé.

Il me prend la main et nous entrons, pour commencer, dans le hammam, où nous discutons comme deux bons amis, le scénario se répète dans le lieu suivant, à savoir, le sauna, mais les choses se corsent dans le jacuzzi.

Lorsque l'eau nous submerge jusqu'en haut des épaules (pour moi, et au niveau des abdominaux pour lui), il colle à nouveau sa bouche à la mienne, je sais que je ne pourrais échapper à mon sort, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois satisfaire son désir, comme n'importe quelle épouse normale le ferait.

Petit à petit, il s'allonge sur moi, et met son torse par-dessus le mien, sans pour autant décoller sa bouche de la mienne. Comme j'aimerais m'enfuir, mais je suis obligée de rester là, à redouter le supplice qui me tend les bras.

De la même manière qu'Axel m'a porté dans la rue, il me porte pour m'amener jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Ça n'a plus rien d'agréable ou de romantique, j'ai plus envie de me laisser tomber à terre et de partir en roulant, mais encore une fois, je reste et lui fais un sourire charmeur afin de cacher un peu plus mes réels désirs, et ma peur.

Il m'allonge sur le lit et me retient prisonnière et en mettant ses mains de part et d'autre de mon crâne. Il me retourne et tire les ficelles de mon bikini avec ses dents, puis continue à me dévêtir tandis que, prise au piège, je me laisse faire contre mon gré, en obéissant, telle une marionnette.

Lorsque tout ceci est terminé, je file à la douche, en laissant néanmoins entendre que cet horrible moment m'a plu.

Je laisse couler l'eau de ma douche à sa guise sur mon corps, peut-être que j'espère que le liquide va laver mon péché, extirper mon dégoût, mais il n'en fait rien. Une fois de plus, je me sens déshonorée, et je me mets à culpabiliser.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'autorise mes larmes à prendre le dessus, je pleure silencieusement, enfermée dans cette douche, dans cette maison, et dans cette vie, pour toujours.

 **Dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu bien opposer la vie utopique avec Axel, et celle avec Mark (et fuck le fait que je trouve plus l'adjectif adéquat pour qualifier leur relation, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue).**

 **Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire de plus, si ce n'est que j'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture, l'écriture a été tellement prenante qu'elle s'est déroulée principalement sur deux jours xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas ;)**

 **J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas trop de quiproquos sur un sujet : Nelly culpabilise beaucoup sur ce qu'elle fait, j'ai peur de ne pas l'avoir bien exprimé .**

 **Ps : Vous avez vu à la fin j'ai fait une gradation :D #DésoléeC'estÀCauseDuBacDeFrançais**


	3. Le joie, serait-elle une solution ?

**Bonjour tout le monde, à l'heure où j'écris ces mots le chapitre n'a même pas été commencé, mais je pense bien savoir de quoi il va traiter, où en tout cas partiellement. C'est assez étrange d'écrire cette rubrique sur ma page word vide, je voulais le faire pour confronter mon avis avant d'écrire et après, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas réellement d'avis et que même à vous ça ne vous apporte pas grand-chose, donc je rajouterai quelques mots ici après écriture, mais je laisse quand même ceci xD**

 **Après écriture, je sais que j'ai eu pas mal de mal à écrire le début, jusqu'à "ma maison et mon lieu de travail" (houlalala je spoile xD). J'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas lors de votre lecture ;)**

-Au revoir chérie, me susurre mon époux en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

-Bon...ne...jour...née...Mark, j'articule difficilement, à mi-chemin entre éveil et sommeil.

J'entends la porte de notre chambre se clore, ainsi que celle de l'entrée, avant de me rendormir, profondément.

Une heure plus tard, mon réveil sonne, je m'éveille sans le moindre soucis, malgré l'interruption de ma nuit, infligée par mon mari. Il faut dire que je me suis couchée tôt hier soir, j'en avais assez de ma journée, lasse d'avoir eu à offrir mon corps à celui qui n'est autre que mon époux. N'est-ce pas ironique ?

Ma vie semble pourtant parfaite... Je vis avec mon amour d'adolescente, avec un mari qui m'aime, qui fait attention à mon bonheur d'une façon criminelle, nous avons une vie aisée dans la paix, nous sommes entourés de gens qui veulent notre bien. Et pourtant, avec tout ce que la nature m'a offert, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me lamenter sur mon sort.

Aux quatre coins du monde il y a des femmes battues, des enfants qui vivent dans la guerre, des gens qui échouent sur des plages à la recherche de la liberté, des personnes vivant dans la rue, dans la famine, qui sont atteints des pires maladies imaginables. Et je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire qu'étaler ma tristesse, factice, à côté de leurs vrais problèmes.

Je me décide enfin à me lever, mes pieds touchent un tissu au lieu d'atteindre le parquet. Je me plie en deux, abaisse ma main droite et tâtonne le sol dans le but de trouver l'objet trouble fait. Je l'agrippe et le remonte. Après un léger temps à tripoter chaque extrémité de ce que je viens de ramasser afin de l'identifier, je me rends compte que c'est le haut de mon bikini qui n'a pas bougé du sol depuis que Mark m'en a débarrassé hier.

Prise d'un accès, de folie, sans doute, j'en fais une boule et la balance de toutes mes forces sur le mur face au lit, de la même manière que j'aimerais me débarrasser de la prison irréelle que j'ai moi-même créée et dont la clef est perdue au fin fond d'un océan qui abrite des milliers de requins sanguinaires.

Je quitte ma position assise, et allume la lumière. J'attrape les deux morceaux de tissus bordeaux que Mark ne s'est pas plu à me voir porter hier, et les emmène dans le panier à linge sale de la salle de bain. Cette pièce est dérangeante, la baignoire, la douche, le carrelage, le lavabo, ainsi que les tapis sont blancs, et le reste est gris métallique. Tous les objets reflètent la lumière de l'aurore qui s'installe dans le ciel.

Je me contemple dans le miroir.

Regarde en face de toi Nelly, tu es l'immonde créature qui assombrit cette pièce, comme tu assombris chacune des personnes qui un jour ont constitué ton bonheur. Ta peau blême cache la noirceur du diable, cette enveloppe, ce masque qui vient se glisser dans la vie des gens comme la peste s'en empare avant de tous les emporter après moult souffrances.

Je me tourne, incapable de faire face plus longtemps à l'entité maléfique que reflète le miroir. Elle pourrait passer de l'autre côté pour m'emporter...Que suis-je bête, cet horrible monstre, c'est moi. Le mal m'a déjà fait rejoindre ses rangs.

Je descends les escaliers en colimaçon pour atteindre la cuisine, elle aussi est honteusement suréclairée. Je me concocte rapidement un petit déjeuner constitué de différents produits industriels, puis je tire une chaise et m'assieds sur une table solitaire, derrière ma véranda.

Cette immense maison me fait peur, j'entends l'écho de mes couverts contre mon bol, le tic tac d'une horloge, et tout un tas de bruits que les gens n'entendent pas, parce que leurs vies ne sont pas aussi plates que la mienne. Parce que le matin ils s'occupent de leurs enfants ou discutent avec leurs maris.  
J'ai peur de cet endroit, tout ce qui s'y passe me terrifie, laissez-moi m'en aller, j'étouffe. Je me sens comme un claustrophobe qui aurait passé la nuit bloqué dans un ascenseur.

Je me décide à boire mon café, le liquide chaud vient enflammer mon cou glacé. J'en recrache une partie, et me résigne à abandonner l'idée de manger quelque chose ce matin, je n'ai pas faim et tout m'écœure.

Je remonte dans la chambre à coucher afin d'enfiler ma tenue. Je me débarrasse de ma nuisette et me vêts de mon habituelle tenue de travail, à savoir une jupe tube noire, une chemise blanche dont les manches m'arrivent aux coudes et une paire d'escarpins vernis, assortis à la jupe.

Lorsque je contemple mon corps nu, je remarque notamment une marque de morsure du côté gauche de ma hanche, Mark n'y est pas allé de main morte, la trace de ses dents est encore rouge et m'est douloureuse. Je ne m'en suis jusqu'alors pas préoccupée, mais je ne veux pas de cette chose sous mes yeux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été marquée au fer rouge, mais ce n'est pas de la chaleur qui m'oppresse, ce sont les résidus d'une histoire d'amour vouée au désespoir.

La journée que je passe est plate, les gens défilent dans mon bureau pour des raisons sans intérêt, durant les heures de cours les couloirs sont calmes, il ne s'y passe rien. Aux intercours, aux repas et lors des récréations, les élèves crient de tous les côtés au point de m'en percer les tympans.

Le lendemain se produit d'une manière similaire, ce n'est qu'à partir de mercredi que la joie s'empare un peu de mon corps, me soulageant de tout ce vide émotionnel qui me compose.

Dans à peine quatre ou cinq heures, je mangerai une glace en compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme. Un charmant jeune homme, oui, mais c'en est un qui fait vibrer mon corps comme si ma vie n'était jamais monotone. Le son de sa douce voix me fait sortir de la peur que me procurent ma maison et mon lieu de travail.

Ainsi, j'attends les 14h00 avec une impatience telle que je sens passer mes sept heures d'attente comme un mois tout entier, toi, mon amour, dépêche-toi de me rejoindre. Tu me manques, cela va faire trois jours que je n'ai pas pu être comblée par ta présence, vite, vite ! Ô insoutenable horloge, dépêche-toi d'exécuter tes tours et libère-moi !

La dernière sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves se pressent de quitter ce maudit lieu d'emprisonnement, je ne peux que les comprendre, mais moi, je ne peux pas les suivre, leur journée est terminée, pas la mienne.

Je reste donc, le temps d'une heure éternelle, à gérer diverses fonctions administratives qui forment mon métier. Et puis, vient le temps où moi aussi, on me libère, je descends les escaliers avec classe et lenteur. Comme Nelly Raimon, la fille de Sonny Raimon, se doit de le faire.

Je n'ai pas le droit de courir, je dois être formelle, c'est ainsi que j'ai toujours fonctionné. J'ai toujours suivi les conventions, et pourtant, c'est en les suivant que je suis peu à peu devenu le démon qui hante son entourage. J'avais fini par me persuader, que suivre les règles, c'était m'automutiler, et pourtant, les enfreindre pour la première fois avec mon amant n'a rien arrangé, tout s'est encore plus assombri, mais j'y trouve un bonheur criminel...

Peut-on m'expliquer, comment le fait de ne pas avoir voulu blesser Mark a pu devenir une telle bombe à retardement, qui implosera, tôt ou tard, dans son corps ? Pour l'instant, tout va bien, enfin c'est une manière propagandiste de le dire. Tout va bien, lorsqu'on ne regarde pas ce qu'il y a derrière la façade, moi, je ne supporte plus le fait de devoir mentir à Mark et d'injustement m'accaparer Axel.

Mark va bien, parce qu'il ignore tout, et quand ça ne sera plus le cas, j'ai peur de ce qu'il adviendra.

Et puis Axel, je sais qu'il souffre, à chaque fois qu'on se quitte, et encore plus lorsque vient le moment de revoir sa petite amie, qu'il aime, mais qu'il trompe.

J'ai envie de tout extérioriser, de hurler jusqu'à en perdre ma voix, jusqu'à ce que chacune de mes cellules décide de quitter mon être, jusqu'à ce que le monstre que je suis, devienne un tas d'os. Mais le diable ne meurt pas, il hante. Et les gens qu'il possède ne meurent pas non plus, ils souffrent et font souffrir.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, je souffre, c'est indéniable, et pourtant, j'éprouve encore de la joie, une joie sans limite, à l'idée de retrouver de mon amant.

Je me contemple face à un miroir fixé sur ma penderie, ce n'est plus l'horloge que j'entends, ce n'est plus le silence que j'entends, ce sont les allées et venues de mon cœur dont les pulsations me font comprendre que je suis là, et que je vis. Je veux rejoindre Axel, et cet organe accentue mon désir en pompant plus de sang, en rejetant plus de déchets.

J'ouvre les portes de ma garde-robe, je dois trouver la tenue adéquate, il ne faut pas que ça soit trop habillé, les gens me connaissent et connaissent Axel, nous ne devons pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais je ne veux pas être non plus complètement négligée, je décide donc de déboutonner ma chemise, d'envoyer voler ma jupe et de ne changer que de sous-vêtements, avant de remettre le tout.

Il n'y a que mon amant qui saura ce qui a changé, entre maintenant et ce matin.

Je monte dans ma voiture, une _Ford C-Max_ noire, ça attire moins l'attention. Je me rends devant "Inazuma Ice", le meilleur glacier de la ville, selon l'opinion commune. Le blond se trouve face au bâtiment, une énorme boîte noire entre les mains, et monte dans mon véhicule, sans même me laisser le temps de m'en échapper.

-Bonjour, me lance-t-il une fois la portière refermée.

-Bonjour Axel, je peine à articuler, en le regardant par-dessous les cils.

C'est tellement stupide, mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas lui jeter ce regard tendre, à ne pas avoir ce sourire discret. Je détourne mon regard, mes yeux sont trop impurs pour avoir le droit de continuer à le contempler.

Je tourne la clef, desserre le frein à main, enfonce la pédale d'embrayage et passe ma vitesse afin de quitter ma place de stationnement.

De son côté, Axel attrape sa ceinture, l'enfonce dans le cliquet de réception, pose la boîte sur ses genoux, et se détend. Le trajet peut commencer.

-C'est une glace, dans la boîte ? J'interroge, tout en conduisant.

-C'est probable, me répond-il avec amusement.

-Le grand Axel Blaze n'est qu'un gamin, je lui fais remarquer en laissant échapper un doux rire de ma gorge.

-La grande Nelly Raimon est une coincée, continue-t-il sur le même ton.

-On verra si tu dis toujours ça tout à l'heure, je lui lance en faisant un rapide clin d'oeil.

Il se met à rire. Quand je pense qu'il y a encore un mois, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait ce caractère provocateur, je ne savais même pas que je l'avais, d'ailleurs.

Il est très secret, et ce n'est que petit à petit qu'il me dévoile de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité. Il y a tant de choses que je dois encore découvrir, et comme je suis pressée d'entamer cette aventure. Que dis-je ? De la continuer ! Le début est si palpitant ! Si quelqu'un m'entend, qu'il exauce mon souhait, je veux vivre heureuse à ses côtés !

Nous arrivons face à ma maison, j'entame un rangement en bataille jusqu'au plus profond de mon garage. Et nous pénétrons dans une soudaine obscurité. Nous quittons l'automobile et rejoignons la salle à manger. Cet endroit est si beau, lorsque la clarté du jour vient sublimer son visage. Chaque pigment de sa peau ressort de manière encore plus lumineuse, il renvoie la lumière, tel un ange venu du ciel.

Il pose la grosse boîte sur la table où je mange tous les matins, une table qui ne fait face qu'à une unique chaise.

-Pourquoi ne pas la mettre sur la table à manger, il y a plus de place, je lui propose.

-C'est ici que je veux l'ouvrir, me répond-il en restant mystérieux.

-Comme tu veux, je le laisse faire, en haussant les épaules.

Je tire une chaise de la grande table, pour la mettre face à la petite. J'ignore si on aura vraiment beaucoup d'espace, cette table n'est conçue que pour une seule personne.

Il se décide enfin à ouvrir la boîte, afin qu'elle dévoile ses secrets. Le gâteau qui en sort contraste totalement avec le carton noir. Il est blanc comme neige, et recouvert de chantilly. Je coupe une part, l'intérieur aussi est immaculé. Je la pose dans une assiette à dessert afin de lui tendre, et je fais de même pour moi.

-Ferme les yeux, Nelly, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je m'exécute. Tout est sombre, je n'entends que le bruit de la cuillère en métal qui vient heurter la frêle assiette en porcelaine. Il porte son pouce à mon menton, et le glisse vers le bas, m'intimant de cette manière à ouvrir ma bouche. Je m'exécute. Puis, il plonge la cuillère entre mes lèvres, la retourne, et, abandonne la pâtisserie sur ma langue. Je l'avale, le goût est divin, j'avais imaginé du citron à la vue du gâteau, mais c'est du chocolat blanc, cette saveur inattendue vient réveiller mon palais avec sa douceur intense.

Mes paupières s'ouvrent, et se referment aussitôt. Elles ont perdu l'habitude de la lumière, le temps de ces quelques minutes plongées dans l'obscurité. De nouveau, elles s'ouvrent, et détournent leur regard, l'ange qui leur fait face est trop bon et trop flamboyant, pour qu'elles le souillent en le fixant.

Il quitte sa chaise et vient porter ses lèvres aux miennes, leur goût est exquis, le gâteau hors de prix passe pour de la ratatouille à côté de cette onctueuse saveur.

-À mon tour, je lui susurre à l'oreille, une fois que toute ma part est achevée, de la même façon que cette première bouchée.

Moi aussi, je veux lui donner à manger, moi aussi, je veux, quatre mercredis par mois, être une humaine douce et accueillante.

Je ne laisse pas le métal aller au bout de sa course, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse deviner mes mouvements, je coupe donc un fragment de la part, en totale discrétion.

Mais ce n'est pas ça que je lui offre pour se rassasier, c'est d'abord le goût de mes lèvres qui ne veulent plus s'arrêter de profiter du goût des siennes.

Une série de longs baisers langoureux s'ensuivent, tandis que la cuillère nous observe, posée sur le gâteau.

Je décide de laisser place à l'aliment et me décolle, je lui laisse le loisir de se délecter de la pâtisserie.

-Le chocolat blanc, c'est une vraie merveille, ça cache toute l'intensité du chocolat à l'intérieur de quelque chose d'innocent, s'exprime-t-il, une fois la bouchée avalée.

C'est un peu comme toi, tu es si brillant, lorsque le soleil vient caresser ta peau, même quand il n'est pas là, d'ailleurs. Tu as la blancheur immaculée d'un ange. Et, ce que tu caches est un déluge de saveurs toutes nuancées par l'inattendu.

-Garde tes yeux fermés, je lui intime avant de couper une nouvelle part entière de gâteau.

Je la mets sur une assiette à dessert et lui plaque sur le visage, ce qui le fait sursauter. Il ouvre soudainement ses paupières et m'offre un regard noir, sans doute encore plus apeurant du fait que ce sont ses yeux sévères qui le lancent.

-Tu dois mourir ! Me menace-t-il sur un ton peu rassurant.

Je m'enfuis en courant, en riant. Il est plus rapide que moi, mais le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas parfaitement cette grande maison et que son manque de vision le ralentisse, me permet de le semer et de me cacher. C'est si excitant, ce sentiment qu'en dérogeant aux règles et aux conventions, je trouve le moyen de prendre du plaisir à la vie.

J'entre dans la salle de jeux de mon mari, et me dissimule sous le flipper. J'entends mon amant qui monte les escaliers à son tour, ses pas sont lents, il ne se presse pas, c'en est presque angoissant. Il ouvre chaque porte qui se trouve sur son passage, y entre et y fait sans doute une fouille. Jusqu'à ce que vienne le tour de la pièce où je suis. Il balaye rapidement la pièce du regard sans vraiment prendre le temps de faire attention. Il repart. Il ne m'a pas remarqué, mais je doute qu'il ait réellement cherché à le faire. J'attends un peu qu'il s'éloigne plus loin dans le couloir, et me relève.

J'enclenche l'appareil qui se met à faire un bruit assourdissant, il est impossible de deviner s'il a rebroussé chemin, ou la position à laquelle il se trouve. Tant pis. Je tire la manette. Je la relâche avant de faire suivre une avancée à la balle, et je commence à devenir la maîtresse du jeu. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour entrer.

Il m'attrape par la taille et me pose sur la machine.

-Ma partie ! Je vais perdre ! Je me plains.

Je ne la regrette pas spécialement, je ne sais pas me servir de cette chose, outre les premiers gestes que j'ai effectués et le fait qu'il faille appuyer sur les deux boutons, de part et d'autre de l'engin, je ne comprends même pas la trajectoire que suit la balle.

-Je m'en fiche de ta partie, tu as une punition à recevoir, madame la sous-directrice, annonce-t-il.

Nos deux bouches s'entremêlent, puis la mienne se déplace, progressant sur l'intégralité de son visage, afin de le débarrasser de la pâtisserie encore présente sur sa tête, qui lui enlève une bonne dose de crédibilité.

-C'est malin, faut que j'aille me laver le visage, maintenant que tu m'as bavé dessus, s'exaspère-t-il avec un sourire plus qu'amusé.

-Merci pour la classe, j'ironise, avant de le mener jusqu'à la salle de bain.

C'est celle qui est trop lumineuse. Pourtant, elle ne me dérange pas autant que le matin, lorsque je me vois obligée d'y pénétrer pour aller travailler. Axel embellit la pièce, rien qu'en se passant une serviette sur le visage, le tissu en est plus précieux, l'eau est devenue plus pure depuis qu'elle est entrée en contact avec sa peau. Le simple fait d'admirer son corps me fait voyager à travers le monde, à travers l'espace, et même à travers le paradis.

-Nelly ? M'appelle-t-il, interrompant ma contemplation.

-Oui ? Je réponds, surprise par ce retour à la réalité.

-J'ai envie de faire un cache-cache. S'exprime-t-il de manière brève, en prenant tout de même la peine de m'offrir un sourire.

Je me mets à rire. Je sais qu'il est sérieux. Mais c'est plutôt le fait de réaliser que "le légendaire attaquant de Raimon" vient de me faire une telle proposition qui me fait perdre contenance.

-Si monsieur aime traquer, alors laissons-le traquer, j'approuve en lui souriant, en regardant ses yeux qui font faire un mouvement enfantin à mes lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, puisque la princesse approuve, monsieur va traquer, je compte jusqu'à cinquante, me précise-t-il, tandis que je me dérobe à ses yeux, souriant à l'entente de mon surnom .

Je sais qu'au fond, l'après-midi sera aussi bien que je lui montre ou non les sous-vêtements que j'ai préparés ce matin. Mais notre culpabilité respective sera bien moins présente. Alors, pourquoi devrions-nous forcément nous dévêtir et passer à l'acte interdit, si le plaisir est là lorsque nous n'y avons pas recours ?

Je suis sûre que s'il veut réellement faire ce jeu, c'est pour qu'on ait pas à en arriver là. De toute façon, du moment qu'il est auprès de moi, je suis heureuse. Est-il imaginable qu'il ressente la même chose à mon égard ? Je l'ignore...

Ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée se referme, je prends tout le plaisir du monde à être libre à ses côtés, à déroger aux règles tout en les respectant, à lui offrir cette Nelly provocatrice qui n'aurait jamais vu le jour s'il n'avait pas décidé de me laisser glisser dans son cœur.

Ce qui me rend plus heureuse, en fait, c'est de savoir qu'il aura moins de honte à retourner auprès de Célia, je ne veux pas le ronger de l'intérieur alors qu'il est mon unique et intense source de joie.

Je retourne dans ma chambre afin de changer à nouveau de dessous, il est préférable que Mark ne me voie pas porter ceux-ci, il pourrait douter de quelque chose, ou le prendre comme une attention lui étant destinée. Je ne veux qu'aucune de ces options n'arrivent.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et me mets à réfléchir. Mon cœur est prompt à l'allégresse, et aux concessions. Je veux faire des efforts avec mon mari. Du moins, tant que je serais avec lui. Si nos heures sont comptées, je veux l'avoir un peu apaisé avant. Si je parviens à ne pas tout le temps détester ces moments où Axel n'est pas là, je sais que je serais quelqu'un de meilleur, de manière plus générale. Si Mark le ressent au passage, ça serait le minimum que j'aurais pu lui accorder. J'ignore à quoi cette décision va me mener, j'ignore si je la tiendrai, mais je veux essayer.

Je décide d'achever le gâteau. Je ne suis pas spécialement gourmande, et je suis facile à rassasier, mais je ne peux pas le laisser là, et le jeter serait un crime, il me vient d'Axel. Chaque bouchée que j'avale n'est pas un simple assemblage de nutriments, à mes yeux. C'est de la joie mangeable, une manière de continuer à être avec Axel même s'il n'est plus là. J'éprouve de la joie en restant aux côtés de cette pâtisserie qui symbolise mon utopique après-midi.

Lorsque Mark arrive, je lui propose d'aller au restaurant. De toute façon, ça ne nous change pas vraiment des repas commandés ou tout prêts que j'ai l'habitude de lui servir, mais c'est plus convivial. Le dîner se passe bien, je crois que c'est la bonne décision, ce choix de faire des efforts pour le rendre plus heureux.

-Au revoir chérie, me susurre mon époux en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Comme pratiquement tous les jours, Mark me réveille avant de me quitter. Comme tous les jours, il est 05h00 du matin.

-Au revoir, Mark, passe une bonne journée, je lui souris avant d'enfoncer à nouveau ma tête contre mon oreiller.

Mais contrairement à notre habituelle routine, je prends soin de, moi aussi, lui offrir un désir sincère que sa journée soit agréable.

 **J'ai tellement envie de voir la tête de ceux qui ne faisaient que de se dire "Bon, maintenant Axel il passe aux choses sérieuses !". Si je vous ai déçues, c'est que d'une certaine manière, vous vous attendiez à autre chose, donc c'est aussi pas mal, si j'ai réussi à vous surprendre xD**

 **Pour être honnête, c'est vrai qu'il était prévu qu'il y ait des relations extra-conjugales dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai réfléchi, et je me suis dit qu'au final, mon but n'était pas de caser un "moment copulation" dans chaque chapitre (ouais, je sais, cette phrase respire la classe xD).**

 **J'ai aussi envie d'y intégrer de l'amour, de vrais sentiments et d'y mettre de la profondeur.**

 **Je tiens au passage à vous remercier, pour celles qui ont laissé des reviews, ou se sont abonnées, c'est quelque chose que je ne pensais pas avoir en postant une fiction, alors ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, merci beaucoup, et merci de lire, de manière plus générale, outre les commentaires, ça met toujours du baume au cœur de voir les gens venir jeter un coup d'oeil à son travail *-***

 **Et puis, si Nelly et Axel mangent un gâteau alors qu'ils devaient aller chez le glacier, c'est parce qu'Axel a été à la pâtisserie deux rues plus loin, mais que c'est plus facile de se garer devant Inazuma Ice (Une excuse bidon que je viens juste de trouver ? Mais non, pas du tout xD Bon j'avoue, c'est un lapsus, vous me pardonnez ? :3)**


	4. Quand et comment ?

**Hello tout le monde, voilà le quatrième chapitre. J'avoue ne pas en être très satisfaite, en tout cas pour ce qui concerne les deux premiers tiers. Il y a des passages que j'ai réécrits plusieurs fois, j'ai même tout recommencé alors que j'avais déjà fait le premier tiers tant mon travail ne m'a pas satisfait. J'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop lors de la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est le cas ^.^**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

Le réveil me sort de ma torpeur en ce jeudi matin, je prends quelques secondes afin d'émerger et je quitte mon lit pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Je commence à préparer mon petit déjeuner tout en réfléchissant, cette idée qui m'est venue hier, il faut que je l'approfondisse. "Être heureuse pour que cela impacte positivement mon entourage". C'est une simple phrase, mais comment pourrais-je bien la mettre en scène ? En fait, ça ne m'a pas l'air vraiment compliqué à faire, simplement, ça ne peut s'appliquer qu'à court terme, je redeviendrai morose en peu de temps, j'en suis sûre. Pas que ça me plaise, mais quand on a passé plusieurs années à tout refouler, on ne devient pas une personne gaie du jour au lendemain, c'est un travail mental qui prend beaucoup de temps. Et je doute que je réussisse à tenir, ça n'est pas dans ma nature, je ne peux pas cacher ce que je suis, surtout quand on sait que ce que je suis est déjà une façade pour tout cacher.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est les rendre heureux. Mais à chaque fois que c'est mon bonheur que je priorise, ça se répercute sur le leur. En fait, je ne peux pas empêcher la casse, quoique je décide de faire, il y aura du mal, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Alors, la seule chose que je puisse encore leur offrir, c'est tenter de tout minimaliser.

Mais même ça, c'est très compliqué, que dois-je faire ? Quitter Mark ? Quitter Axel ? M'enfuir sans rien expliquer pour disparaître à tout jamais ? Il y a ces possibilités, il y en a même d'autres, mais, chacune d'entre elles cache un revers de médaille trop important pour ne pas m'effrayer. J'ai peur des répercussions, ça n'a pas lieu de me surprendre, si c'était nouveau, je n'en serais pas là où je suis aujourd'hui. Mais il y a bien un jour où je devrai agir, les deux réelles questions à se poser se résument en deux mots : quand et comment ?

J'avale mon petit déjeuner tout en ayant ces pensées... Quand et comment ? Pour le savoir, il faut un courage que je n'ai pas et que je n'ai jamais eu, je suis rentrée dans un engrenage dont je ne peux m'échapper, cela va faire six ans...Je suis un rouage bloqué entre deux autres plus grands et plus résistants qui m'usent à mesure que la machine tourne, je ne peux pas continuer de supporter cette double attaque, mais je ne peux pas non plus m'en défaire...Je suis bloquée.

Cette attaque, c'est de la culpabilité que je reçois de plein fouet venant des deux côtés. Pourtant, ces gros rouages, ils ne le font pas volontairement, c'est de ma faute, je me suis fragilisée à mesure que je les ai laissé tourner. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire sauter l'un des deux pour tout mieux supporter de mon côté, c'est bien trop égoïste, même s'il est clair que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, je préfère attendre.

Quand et comment ? Je l'ignore, mais, ça me satisfait. Garder ma passivité, c'est assurer une sécurité. Les gens peuvent se dire "on sait ce qu'on perd on ne sait pas ce qu'on retrouve", et bien moi, je sais ce que je cause, je ne sais pas à quel point ça peut empirer. J'ai trop peur de tout ce qui peut arriver.

Alors, je vais juste tenter d'être positive, ça n'est pas facile, si je pouvais infliger moins de peine à mon entourage tout en ressentant moins ma propre douleur, ça serait sans doute plus simple pour tout le monde. Mais, j'ai même peur de perdre cette peine, je ne veux pas ne plus ressentir de souffrance, si ça arrivait, je serais capable de tous les bousiller sans m'en préoccuper. Je veillerai à ce que ça n'arrive jamais.

Je déteste cette idée, de vouloir chercher le bonheur, alors que chaque instant que je passe heureuse est un instant où je cause le malheur de quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, il ne faut pas que je reste comme ça, totalement désintéressée de mon mari. Il m'a demandé en mariage parce qu'il me sentait partir, j'en suis convaincue, je me sentais partir aussi. Et la porte de ma liberté s'est refermée lorsqu'une bague est venue occuper ma main. Alors, quelle est la meilleure option ? Tenter d'offrir un peu de sincérité à l'égard d'une personne qui a pour seul crime le fait de m'aimer, ce qui le mènerait à plus de malheur encore quand je partirai ? Ou bien me laisser m'en aller, petit à petit et ne pas lui offrir une joie qui le blesserait encore plus ? Le choix est trop difficile...

Je resterai sur la première option pour le moment, en attendant de vraiment avoir pris une décision, en attendant d'avoir compris comment je vais me débrouiller. Pourquoi la vie ne me propose-t-elle que des dilemmes de cette envergure ? J'ai juste envie que mon destin ne pourrisse pas celui des autres, mais c'est trop de demander.

Ainsi, pendant toute la journée, je ne parviens pas à me débarrasser de ces pensées... "Changer" c'est juste un mot, juste deux syllabes, juste sept lettres, mais lorsqu'on doit appliquer le terme, c'est l'effondrement de toute une façon de penser, d'une vie au profit d'une autre, et ça n'est jamais sans conséquence, pas pour moi, en tout cas.

Ces réflexions tournent en boucle dans mon esprit durant toute ma mâtinée au collège, heureusement, je ne travaille pas cet après-midi, Mark non plus, il arrivera peut-être à me changer les idées, je l'espère.

-Bonjour chérie ! M'accueille-t-il, tandis que je rentre, trempée dans la maison.

-Bonjour Mark, je lui réponds en enlevant mon manteau et en le posant à sécher sur une chaise.

-Nelly ? Ça te dit qu'on sorte samedi ? Me propose mon mari après un baiser.

-Si tu veux, mais tu veux aller où ? J'interroge, plutôt septique.

-Dans le parc d'attractions où je t'ai dévoilé mes sentiments ! S'exclame-t-il avec en grand sourire.

-S...Si tu veux. J'accepte, tandis que ma peau devient plus blême.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je croise les miens autour de sa taille. Mark est vraiment un excentrique. Je me souviens encore de cette journée, nous avions 14 ans. Il m'avait invitée et emmenée dans tous les manèges. À chaque fois, j'avais eu envie de vomir, ayant un peu de mal avec l'altitude et la vitesse combinées, alors, je souriais, parce que j'avais beau détester les manèges, j'avais beau avoir envie de vomir, j'étais avec Mark, je l'aimais et rien ne pouvait me combler plus qu'une simple journée à ses côtés. Nous avions terminé la journée dans la grande roue et Mark m'avait tenu ces propos maladroits : "Nelly...C'est bizarre à demander, mais...épouse-moi".

Il m'avait tellement surprise que j'avais sursauté dans la cabine, je n'avais pas répondu à ses mots et l'avais simplement embrassé tandis que le soleil se couchait. En y repensant bien, tout ce qui s'est déroulé durant cette journée était totalement cliché, mais, ça n'avait pas empêché mon bonheur d'être réel. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce souvenir en revivant ça avec de faux sentiments.

-Et pour cet après-midi, allons au cinéma ! S'exclame-t-il tout content de trouver des activités.

-D'accord. J'accepte encore une fois, même si mes pensées sont axées sur le samedi à venir, je ne veux pas y aller, et voir un des plus beaux moments de mon enfance se faner.

Nous commandons des pizzas et nous les mangeons, avant de nous rendre dans la rue commerçante.

-Pas grand-chose à l'affiche ces temps-ci, remarque Mark. Il n'y a que ce film romantique, là, et ce film d'horreur dont j'ai aussi entendu du bien, tu préfères quoi ?

Si ça avait été le choix de ma mort, il m'aurait sans doute demandé de choisir entre la noyade et la chute dans un ravin. Mais ça n'est que pour un film. Le souci c'est que d'une manière générale, les films romantiques pleins de beaux sentiments m'ennuient, surtout que voir ça avec mon mari n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée. Et les films d'horreur m'effraient au plus au point.

-Euh...Vas-y, choisis... Je lui propose.

-Non, c'est toi qui choisis ! Me répond-il.

-Mais puisque je te le demande, j'insiste.

-C'est moi qui t'ai demandé en premier, tu choisis, me nargue-t-il en tirant la langue.

Vive l'âge mental de mon couple.

-Mais je ne sais pas, moi...Je soupire en regardant les deux affiches à tour de rôle.

-Bon, laissons le hasard décider, propose Mark.

Il recule un peu et se met à faire la plouf, cet homme m'exaspère tant il est imprévisible.

-Le film d'horreur ! S'exclame-t-il en pointant l'affiche sur laquelle son doigt s'est arrêté.

Il s'agit de "Destination finale 6". Je hausse les épaules. J'ai déjà vu le quatrième, ça n'est pas très effrayant comparé à certains films d'horreur qui me font avoir peur de tout et n'importe quoi.

Mon mari me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Nelly...Ne te force pas à regarder ça...Marmonne-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je me force ? J'interroge avec un sourire amusé.

-Je me souviens qu'il t'arrivait souvent de faire des cauchemars avant parce que tu venais voir des films d'horreur avec toute l'équipe et que tu n'osais pas demander de changer le film, je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Tu ne me décevras jamais, tu peux me refuser des choses, me sourit Mark.

L'impact de chacun des mots qu'il prononce naïvement est toujours douloureux. Mais, aujourd'hui, je ne perdrai pas la face, et puis, je préfère ça à la romance.

-Bah, tu vas voir comme j'ai grandi, alors, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai passé l'âge des cauchemars, et j'ai envie d'aller voir ce film, si tu es là, j'aurais moins peur, je lui dis, en affichant un sourire à mon tour.

Que l'on me croit ou non, je pense ce que je viens de dire, je ne suis certes pas amoureuse de Mark mais, ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer autrement, je ne saurais dire comment.

-Si tu fais un cauchemar cette nuit, je te force à me préparer un repas, et un bon ! Me nargue-t-il.

-Si j'en fais pas, c'est à toi de le faire alors ! Je continue dans la provocation.

-Tenu ! S'exclame-t-il en tapant ma main.

Nous allons réserver les tickets, et attendons dans le hall, nous sommes un peu en avance. On finit par entrer dans la salle obscure, afin de regarder le film défiler.

Ai-je eu peur ? Oui. Mais c'est quelque chose qui se doit de rester dans mon esprit, peu importe si j'ai besoin de l'extérioriser ou non. Nous rentrons à la maison après la séance et quelques courses que j'ai été faire pour la soirée et les jours à venir.

Nous posons nos emplettes sur la table, puis, je commence à tout ranger sur le plan de travail. Mark m'attrape par les hanches. Je me doute bien de ce qu'il veut. Malgré tout, malgré la décision que j'ai prise de le rendre heureux, cet acte sera toujours un sacrifice à mes yeux. Tant pis, ça n'est pas vraiment le sujet qui doit être au goût du jour. Ainsi, je le laisse m'emmener jusqu'au lit conjugal et prendre possession de mon corps.

Une fois l'épreuve passée, je me rends à la douche. C'est quelque chose que je fais à chaque fois. Je me lave de ma peine en laissant mes larmes couler silencieusement. J'aurais beau me donner tout le mal du monde à tenter d'être heureuse, à chaque fois que nous ferons ça, avec Mark, je ne pourrais pas me sentir bien. Je déteste ça, mais je ne peux pas non plus lui refuser, alors je m'exécute, je souffre, j'extériorise et je passe à autre chose. C'est ainsi que je fonctionne et que mon mari ne se doute de rien. C'est le genre de concession que quelqu'un comme moi doit légitimement faire. On ne peut pas mentir sur tout sans en payer le prix. Il y a les gros prix, et les prix quotidiens, qui sont, pour la plupart émotionnels.

Encore une fois, le sang coule à gauche de ma hanche. Enfin, il ressort de ma peau, je n'ai pas non plus été blessée à coup de couteau. Mon mari se plaît me laisser cette marque à chaque fois que nous passons à l'acte. Si ça lui fait plaisir, qu'il le fasse. Je ne lui défendrais pas ça.

Je passe de l'eau sur la trace de morsure jusqu'à ce que le liquide rouge cesse de se montrer, et je sors de la douche.

Le miroir affiche un reflet morose, une réalité contre laquelle je ne peux lutter. Mes yeux sont rouges et mon nez coule un peu aussi. J'attrape un mouchoir afin de me débarrasser de ce qui bouche mes narines et me sèche intégralement les cheveux pour que mes yeux reprennent leur apparence normale. J'enfile ma nuisette et rejoins mon mari sur le canapé.

Il regarde un match de foot. Mais que serait Mark Evans s'il ne passait pas son temps à penser au ballon rond ? Il ne serait plus lui, c'est une chose sûre.

Je tire un nouveau mouchoir, visiblement, les larmes et les sentiments de tristesse sont passés mais mon nez persiste à se boucher.

-T'es malade ? Je t'ai entendu te moucher dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure... Me demande Mark.

S'il te plaît, cher nez, ne me trahit pas, j'ai mis trop de temps à tout apprendre à cacher...Mais il reste des choses qui persistent à vouloir me faire démasquer.

-Il pleuvait quand je suis rentrée du collège, j'ai dû m'enrhumer, rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas, je le rassure.

Il me lance un sourire tendre, me fait promettre de ne pas laisser ceci s'aggraver et se remet à fixer l'écran plat.

Nous passons une majeure partie de la soirée à discuter des stratégies adoptées par les deux équipes avant d'aller nous coucher.

Mes yeux se ferment et je me mets à rêver.

Mark et Axel sont à mes côtés. Enfin, je suis assise, sur une chaise, mes mains ainsi que mes jambes sont liées et au-dessous de moi se trouve un immense trou rempli de lave. La chaise sur laquelle je me trouve est en train de se rapprocher dangereusement des flammes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nelly, je vais te sauver ! Me cri Axel d'en bas.

-Mais tais-toi, toi, tu n'as pas à toucher à ma femme ! Le rabaisse mon époux visiblement énervé.

Des effluves parviennent à mon nez, le danger est là mais je ne peux pas bouger, j'en suis incapable. Les deux hommes en bas sont en train de se chamailler. J'aimerais bien aller les calmer pour qu'ils se réconcilient, mais je dois bien admettre que ma position est plus inquiétante que la leur. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à m'en préoccuper, ce sort qu'on me réserve, je le mérite.

La chaise perd de plus en plus d'altitude, le danger se rapproche, pourtant, je ne fais rien. Je devrais sans doute me mettre à chercher une manière de me sortir de là, mais toutes sont trop effrayantes.

Je pourrais tenter de glisser entre les mailles, m'accrocher à la chaise, puis sauter, les chaînes sont solides mais ne sont pas particulièrement serrées. Mais c'est trop dangereux, les chances pour que je glisse seraient trop importantes.

Je pourrais également tenter de me lever, avec un peu d'agilité, c'est faisable. Mais mon poids combinés à la chaleur pourrait entraîner la déchirure du bois et je tomberai quand même.

Mon sort est fatal.

-Comment on arrête cette foutue machine ? S'impatiente mon mari en regardant ce qui semble contrôler les câbles reliés à la chaise sur laquelle je me trouve.

L'engin semble complexe, les commandes y sont nombreuses d'après ce que je distingue.

-Ces leviers sont sans doute ce qui gère sa position, remarque Axel.

-Peut-être, mais lequel est le bon ? Demande mon mari.

Visiblement, il y en a deux, le premier est relevé tandis que l'autre est baissé.

-Logiquement, il faut relever le second, c'est sans doute celui qui provoque sa chute, spécule mon amant.

-Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, toi, tu n'es là que pour notre malheur ! Enrage le brun.

Axel soupire mais semble tendu.

-Bonjour chérie, lance Mark tandis qu'il abaisse le premier levier.

La chaise descend brutalement pour me plonger dans la lave.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je hurle tout en me réveillant.

Mark me regarde, il est debout, habillé et prêt à partir.

-Houla, je pensais pas te faire peur à ce point, remarque-t-il amusé.

-Désolé, bonjour, j'articule en reprenant ma respiration.

Il s'approche de moi et essuie mes yeux. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais ils sont humides. Mark m'enlace.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas te forcer à aller le voir, ce film, me reproche-t-il. Du coup ce soir je veux une paella, ajoute-t-il en ricanant.

Il se détache un peu et me regarde, son expression devient alors surprise. Je suis en train de pleurer dans ses bras. C'est quelque chose de rare, d'habitude, j'attends de pouvoir cacher ma peine. Ça doit à peine être la troisième fois qu'il voit mes larmes couler depuis que nous nous connaissons. C'est étrange mais ça fait du bien de ne pas avoir à se cacher. Il resserre son étreinte.

-Nelly...Je m'en veux d'être obligé de te laisser, si tu te remets à avoir peur, appelle-moi, je viendrais te voir, mais je dois te laisser, là, s'excuse-t-il.

-Ne sois pas idiot, Mark, j'ai 19 ans, je n'ai pas peur des monstres ou de ces inepties, tu peux t'en aller tranquillement, ne t'inquiète pas, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal toute la journée en pensant à ça, c'est juste l'accumulation de la fatigue, je lui assure tout en éloignant mon corps du sien.

Après m'avoir fait promettre d'appeler au moindre souci, il s'en va en me laissant seule dans ce lit. Il n'a pas compris. Ce n'est pas le film qui a provoqué ce cauchemar, c'est juste ma propre vie qui m'effraie. Il n'y avait pas le moindre monstre, pas la moindre entité maléfique dans ce rêve. Juste nous trois. D'ailleurs, le film n'avait pas le moindre rapport avec la scène qui s'est jouée dans mon esprit. C'est uniquement ma vie, rien d'autre, l'objet de ce que j'ai vu.

Je me rendors pour sortir de mon sommeil une heure plus tard. Je me lève pour entamer mon habituelle routine, jusqu'à ce que je remarque deux nouveaux SMS sur mon téléphone, les deux viennent de Mark.

Expéditeur : Mark

Heure : 5h14

Objet : _Coucou Nelly, tu t'es bien rendormie ?_

Et le second :

Expéditeur : Mark

Heure : 5h53

Objet : _Je suppose que oui, vu que tu n'as pas répondu à mon précédent message, tant mieux. De toute façon, on est en week-end ce soir, je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que je retourne travailler, j'aurais pas dû te laisser regarder ce film, je suis désolé..._

 _Bisous._

 _PS : N'oublie pas ma paella ;)_

C'est tout Mark, ça, s'inquiéter inutilement et réclamer à manger en toute innocence juste après.

Je souris à la lecture de ces deux messages et lui réponds.

Récepteur : Mark

Heure : 6h16

 _Objet : Oui, je me suis bien rendormie, merci de t'être inquiété, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça n'est que de la fatigue, ne te tracasse pas juste pour un mauvais rêve, je ne viens pas de me faire agresser. Tu n'es pas autorisé à culpabiliser, jeune homme, ordre de la sous-directrice._

 _Passe une bonne journée._

 _PS : Ne t'en fais pas, Nelly Raimon n'a qu'une parole._

Nelly Raimon...Non, c'est Nelly Evans maintenant. Je change mon nom de famille et lui envoie ce message. Je pense que la phrase au second degré l'aidera à mieux se rendre compte que je n'ai pas peur de croiser la mort dans un couloir de la maison.

Un mari comme ça, qui prend sa femme dans ses bras lorsqu'elle pleure, même après cinq années passées en couple...Pourquoi est-ce à moi qu'on l'a offert ? C'est injuste, si seulement toute la gratitude que je désire lui offrir pouvait l'aider à se reconstruire...

 **Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'avoue que le cauchemar était plutôt intéressant à écrire, parce qu'il va faire naître d'autres moments symboliques, mais je n'en dis pas plus.**

 **Comme je l'ai dit dans le message d'avant-propos, j'ai eu du mal sur l'écriture jusqu'à ce fameux cauchemar, c'est sans doute parce qu'absolument rien de ce qui est écrit n'était prévu à la base, mais quand je dis rien, c'est que vraiment aucun passage, aucune phrase n'avais été décidés, je suis partie en impro totale là xD C'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, je vais tenter de me rattraper sur les prochains chapitres x)**

 **Au fait, je sais que j'insiste pas mal sur les sentiments de culpabilité de Nelly, et, je me demandais, est-ce que vous trouvez ça rébarbatif de votre côté ?**

 **Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais j'ai changé les titres, ils étaient trop galères à trouver, même si du coup je les ai pas remplacés par du top-quality x) Je vais tenter d'arranger ça mais je ne promets rien je suis horrible quand il s'agit de trouver des titres ou ce genre de choses xD**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, malgré ça ;)**


	5. Une flamme qui s'allume dans la glace

**Hello la compagnie !**

 **Alors effectivement on est samedi depuis peu (enfin en vrai on est encore vendredi pour 7 minutes mais j'ai 4 relectures à me taper donc on sera sans doute plus vendredi quand le chapitre sera posté, hélas) mais j'ai jamais dit que je posterai tous les vendredis donc on peut rien me reprocher :p (si vous voulez me frapper, je veux bien vous comprendre). Je m'excuse malgré tout pour le retard, c'est pas un réel retard, vu que le chapitre est achevé depuis dimanche, mais je ne l'ai pas relu pendant la semaine, ce que je fais d'habitude et ceci plusieurs fois...Du coup je vais le faire maintenant et demain matin mon moniteur d'auto école va me peter la gueule parce que je vais foncer dans un arbre à cause de la fatigue...Tant pis.**

 **Je continuerai de poster le vendredi pour les autres chapitres (si je suis pas en retard hé hé) parce que c'est pratique.**

 **À part ça il se passe des choses prévues pour une fois à part une très importante et je sais pas ce que je vais en faire...C'est triste :c**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

-Bonsoir Nelly, me lance mon époux lorsque je rentre de ma journée.

-Bonsoir Mark.

Je me débarrasse de mon manteau ainsi que de mes affaires et le rejoint dans le salon.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ? M'interroge-t-il tandis que je le rejoins dans la cuisine afin de poser les sacs de course qui m'accompagnent.

-Oui et la tienne ?

-Très bien, tu n'as pas fait un autre cauchemar ? Demande-t-il.

Évidemment, c'est là qu'il voulait en venir, comment lui expliquer que ça n'était pas un cauchemar...En tout cas, pas un tel qu'il l'entend.

-Mark...Arrête de t'inquiéter, je te l'ai dit, j'ai passé l'âge, je réplique, en lui lançant malgré tout un sourire doux.

-Si tu le dis...J'ai tellement l'impression que tout le monde va mal ces temps-ci...J'ai pas envie que tu ne te sentes pas bien, ça me ferait trop de mal...Soupire-t-il.

Je me tourne, afin de ne pas avoir à affronter ses yeux et commence à déballer les courses, j'y suis allé afin de prendre les ingrédients nécessaires à la conception d'une paella.

-Tout le monde va mal ces temps-ci ? Je répète afin de pouvoir découvrir les sens de ses propos.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'Axel est ailleurs quand on se parle, et encore, ça n'est rien comparé au pauvre Erik... Explique-t-il avec la voix d'une personne inquiète.

Je me décide à ne pas trop parler d'Axel, en revanche, il faudra que je lui demande en personne s'il a un problème, même si je me doute de la réponse.

-Le pauvre Erik ? Que se passe-t-il ? J'interroge tout en sortant mon téléphone afin de retrouver la recette de la paella sur internet.

-En fait, il y a trois jours, Sue l'a plaqué, me raconte-t-il de but en blanc.

Je sursaute au point de faire tomber mon portable sur le sol, et me retourne pour lui faire face, Sue qui plaque Erik...C'est quelque chose de trop invraisemblable pour être vrai, elle se plaisait tellement à nous raconter à quel point son couple était parfait à chaque fois qu'on la voyait.

Je commence à faire toutes les préparations de mon plat tandis que Mark débute son récit suite à une demande de ma part.

-Je ne connais pas tous les détails, à vrai dire, il est juste revenu sur le terrain complètement dépité, mardi matin, on a bien compris qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler, donc on n'a pas posé de questions, mais lorsqu'on était tous les deux dans le train, il m'a raconté que la veille, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait découvert que Sue n'était pas là. Toutes ses affaires avaient disparu, il n'y avait qu'une petite note de sa petite amie qui disait qu'elle le quittait. Et, mercredi, quand on a de nouveau été seuls dans le train, il m'a dit qu'il avait été la voir à la crêperie et qu'elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas revenir.

J'en reste bouche bée, Erik...C'est le genre de type super sympa à qui on ne peut même pas faire de mal tant il est adorable, un peu comme Mark en fait. Je me demande ce qui a poussé Sue à faire ça...Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

-On devrait peut-être l'inviter à dîner un soir, il ne faut pas le laisser seul, le pauvre...Je soupire en ayant une pensée envers celui qui souffre à l'heure actuelle.

-J'y ai pensé, mais lui faire passer une soirée aux côtés d'un couple, ça n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire plaquer...M'explique mon époux.

-Tu as raison, dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à regarder le foot en buvant des bières, je resterai dans la chambre, mais mieux vaut ne pas le laisser souffrir tout seul...Je murmure.

-Bonne idée, que penses-tu de mercredi soir ? Sourit mon mari.

Mercredi, si je vois Axel, ça n'est pas une très bonne idée, selon moi.

-Faites ça lundi, plutôt, pourquoi attendre ? Je propose en me sentant assez coupable sur la vraie raison de la proposition de la date.

-Je vais lui envoyer un texto, termine Mark en sortant son smartphone.

Nous passons l'heure à continuer de parler d'Erik, jusqu'à ce que je termine la paella. Je la divise en deux assiettes et mets les restes au frigo.

-Bon appétit ! S'exclame mon époux en plantant sa fourchette dans son plat.

-Bon appétit, je répète avec un peu plus de retenue en mettant à mon tour ma fourchette dans l'assiette.

Mark avale une bouchée avant de me lancer un regard étrange et d'éclater de rire.

-C'est encore plus immonde que d'habitude, bravo chérie ! Lance-t-il entre deux rires.

-N'importe quoi... Je réponds calmement et fièrement avant d'ingérer également ce qui se trouve sur ma fourchette.

Il a raison...C'est immangeable.

-Bon d'accord si...Je soupire en affichant à mon tour un sourire.

-Je commande chinois ? Questionne Mark.

-Je t'en prie.

Je rassemble ce qui reste dans nos assiettes avant d'expédier le tout dans la poubelle, je déteste gâcher, mais là, c'est un cas de force majeure...

-Prête Nelly ? M'interroge mon époux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, le wagon commence à parcourir la montagne russe dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, à une vitesse folle. Je retiens mes cris, mais il faut bien avouer que l'attraction est angoissante, mon mari semble pourtant s'y plaire et rire aux éclats. Tant mieux si l'un de nous deux s'amuse. De toute façon, je n'ai le choix qu'entre redouter le moment où il m'emmènera dans la grande roue, je sais qu'il viendra, et profiter de ces allées et venues à toute vitesse qui me provoquent en moi des hauts le cœur. La deuxième est sans doute celle qui donne le moins envie de vomir.

-Viens, je t'emmène quelque part, m'annonce Mark en cachant mes yeux avec ses mains.

Je le suis et le laisse me guider.

-Mark...C'est dur de marcher si tu te colles à mon dos, tu veux bien me rendre la vue, s'il te plaît.

-Hé hé hé, si je fais ça, ça va gâcher la surprise, ricane-t-il.

Comme si c'était réellement une surprise et que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il me mène.

-C'est bon, je te "rends la vue" ! S'exclame-t-il.

Et je découvre, à ma "grande surprise", qu'il m'a menée devant la grande roue. Tu es trop prévisible, mon cher Mark.

-Alors, tu t'y attendais pas, hein ? Me demande Mark en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Euh...Comment te dire que si ? J'interroge en me moquant de lui.

Il fait une moue boudeuse, et prend ma main. Nous parcourons la file d'attente main dans la main, jusqu'à ce que notre tour vienne. Il m'aide à entrer dans la cabine et me suit. La porte coulisse et se bloque l'accès à la sortie afin de nous enfermer pour les 7 prochaines minutes.

Il y a un silence, plus apaisant que gênant. Nous contemplons tous deux le soleil qui se couche prématurément, en ce milieu d'hiver. Le paysage est divin. Soudain, Mark se retourne et plonge ses innocentes pupilles à l'intérieur des miennes.

-Nelly, épouse-moi ! Me demande-t-il.

Un léger rire s'échappe de ma gorge.

-Nous sommes déjà mariés, Mark, je lui réponds avec amusement.

Ces mots, ils résonnent dans ma poitrine, ils font émettre à mon cœur une pulsation supérieure à celles qu'il a l'habitude de faire. Mes paupières suivent le mouvement, elles se referment à moitié pour lancer un regard tendre, un regard sincèrement tendre.

-Je sais...Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir te demander un mariage ici, si seulement le parc n'avait pas été fermé pendant plusieurs semaines...Alors qu'importe tout ce qui s'est passé avant, épouse-moi une seconde fois, ici, en ce présent lieu.

Que fais-je ? Mon corps s'avance, mes lèvres partent à la rencontre des siennes, et nous restons passionnément ensemble, dans la cabine à nous échanger des baisers, jusqu'à ce que la descente nous rappelle que les portes sont sur le point de s'ouvrir, qu'il faut qu'on se sépare. J'ai l'impression de revivre la scène de notre adolescence, c'est troublant.

Mes joues brûlent, cette température corporelle n'est pas adéquate, la saison devrait les glacer. Que diable vient-il de se passer ? Les réactions de mon corps, depuis quand sont-elles naturelles ? Depuis quand ce n'est pas mon cerveau qui les calcule, qui les commande ? Je ne comprends pas.

Les doigts de mon époux viennent à nouveau croiser les miens, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie du parc, la nuit vient à nous, elle se précipite. Nous regagnons notre maison.

Mon mari pose nos manteaux dans le salon et revient afin de m'embrasser fougueusement alors que je quitte mes cuissardes. Je sais bien ce qu'il veut, mais ça n'est toujours pas ce que je veux.

-Pas ce soir Mark...S'il te plaît...Je murmure à ses oreilles lors d'un temps de répit entre les baisers.

-Comme tu voudras, mon cœur, me dit-il en ralentissant le rythme.

Nous finissons par nous séparer, et passons la soirée normalement, avant d'aller nous coucher.

Lors de mon second réveil, je descends dans la cuisine afin de me nourrir. Les images de la veille, elles ne cessent de tourner en boucle dans mon cerveau. Je n'arrive toujours pas à les analyser, elles me semblent surréalistes.

Je tente tant bien que mal de chasser ces pensées. J'ai décidé d'aller voir Sue à la _crêperie Hartland_ , aujourd'hui, afin de lui parler d'Erik, il est quelqu'un que j'ai toujours apprécié, et je sais que ses sentiments étaient sincères à son égard, à l'époque en tout cas. Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à les sortir totalement de mon esprit, tous les deux.

Une voix dans les hauts parleurs du train se fait entendre.

"Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, le train à destination d'Osaka est sur le point d'entrer en gare, veillez à ne pas oublier vos bagages. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage en notre compagnie"

Je me lève et attends l'ouverture des portes pour quitter "l'espoir" *****. Il aurait fallu presque 6 heures de voiture pour me rendre à Osaka, je me suis donc résignée à prendre le TGV qui a réduit mon temps de trajet à 2h30 seulement pour parcourir les 500 kilomètres qui séparent nos deux villes. Et vu le prix du billet, j'espère bien que le voyage n'a pas été inutile.

Je parcours les rues à pied en suivant les indications GPS de mon téléphone jusqu'à mon arrivée face au bâtiment où travaille Sue.

Crêperie Hartland

 _"Nos crêpes vont vous réchauffer le cœur"_

 **Horaires :**

Du lundi au vendrendi :

Après-midi : 11h30-15h00

Soirée : 18h00-00h00

Le samedi et le dimanche :

Après-midi : 12h00-14h00

Soirée : 19h00-01h00

Je pose mon regard sur ma montre, il est 13h38, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi avant qu'elle ne ferme. Je pousse la porte du restaurant. L'ambiance est plutôt rafraichissante, deux serveuses apportent les plats des clients en arborant de chaleureux sourires. Sue est à la caisse, elle semble morose, elle tend le ticket de caisse à un client, mais le rictus que font ses lèvres ne trompe personne, elle va mal, elle est l'élément qui ne s'accorde pas au reste.

Elle relève les yeux et me remarque.

-Nelly ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'interroge-t-elle à la fois surprise et blasée.

-Je voulais te parler...d'Erik.

Ses sourcils se froncent, je sens la tempête arriver.

-Si tu es aussi venue me lyncher, ma mère ne m'adresse plus la parole, Tory ne m'adresse plus non plus la parole, et les gens dans la rue m'insultent, j'ai eu ma dose, va-t'en s'il te plaît...S'énerve-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, je voulais juste savoir ce qui s'est passé, je peux commander ? Je demande dans l'espoir qu'elle se livrera plus facilement si je lui impose ma présence.

-Oui...Soupire-t-elle en s'attelant à sa tâche sans pour autant m'expliquer plus précisément ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je la regarde cuisiner, elle est très douée, et ça semble lui plaire d'être derrière les fourneaux, même si on voit bien que sa vie n'est pas rose en ce moment.

-Voilà pour toi ! S'exclame-t-elle lorsqu'elle a terminé sa préparation, en me collant l'assiette sous le nez.

Je l'attrape, et m'installe sur le bar face au comptoir, elle émet un long soupir avant de commencer sa tirade.

-Ça faisait quelques semaines que ça n'allait plus entre Erik et moi, il était devenu différent, trop acquis, et mes sentiments s'estompaient à mesure que le temps passait. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais trop peur de rester coincée, là, à attendre que le temps passe, étouffée par le désespoir. Mais j'étais incapable de lui dire, j'avais trop peur de le blesser. La semaine dernière, je me suis décidée à agir, il est parti au travail, j'ai fermé le restaurant pour la journée, j'ai fait mes valises, j'ai laissé un mot, je me suis installée à l'étage du restau, et c'était fini.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, je sens que la culpabilité la ronge, je comprends ce sentiment, pourtant, je ressens également toute l'horreur de son récit. Tout le malheur qu'a dû ressentir Erik quand il est revenu innocemment chez lui pour découvrir que sa femme était partie. Ça a dû être si violent...

-Et puis, continue-t-elle. Il est venu me voir ici, le lendemain, je savais bien qu'il viendrait, quand je suis partie, je savais que je serais facile à rattraper, pourtant, je m'étais trompée, j'avais cru être prête, à pouvoir tout affronter, c'était faux. J'ai senti toute la culpabilité du monde me hanter quand la porte s'est ouverte, et qu'il est apparu dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, les yeux injectés de sang. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais partie, mais j'étais muette. Il m'a demandé si j'allais revenir, mais le mutisme était encore là, il m'a demandé si je l'aimais, je n'ai pas répondu. Et puis, il a parlé, parlé, il a laissé s'échapper tout ce que son cœur avait à dire, ses larmes ont coulé, et lorsqu'il s'est arrêté, l'unique chose que je suis parvenue à faire, c'est plonger mes yeux dans les siens, et lui demander de déguerpir parce que je ne comptais pas revenir le voir, et parce que les clients nous dévisageaient. Il a reculé de quelques pas avant de s'en aller. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...Il ne méritait pas ça...

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, je la comprends, mais je ne trouve pas les mots qui pourraient convenir, je suis de la même espèce qu'elle, pourtant, je ne parviens pas à penser à autre chose qu'au ressenti d'Erik. M'imaginer les tourments que ce garçon a dû subir me glace le sang. Et je me dégoûte honteusement de me reconnaître dans son récit, j'en frissonnerai presque.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Sue...

Ce sont les uniques mots que je parviens à articuler, le malaise prend place en mon être, je pense à Mark, les images dans la grande roue me reviennent en tête, mais aussi mon mariage, mes heures à pleurer sous la douche, mes moments de joie avec Axel. Tous ces passages de ma vie, ils viennent heurter mon esprit, tous en même temps.

-Non Nelly, ce sont des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû arriver, parce que si j'avais eu la franchise de l'affronter en face, la première fois, et de m'expliquer clairement, il aurait souffert, il aurait même énormément souffert, mais il aurait malgré tout moins été peiné, et j'aurais dû lui épargner ça...Lâche-t-elle.

-Sans doute...Je chuchote, incapable de dire d'autres mots.

-Il est l'heure de fermer, merci d'être venue et de m'avoir écouté Nelly.

-A-Au revoir, je la salue.

Je ne peux pas lui dire "de rien", je l'ai malgré tout jugée, et je ne peux pas lui trouver d'excuse, juste la comprendre.

Je quitte le restaurant et retourne à la gare afin d'attendre le prochain train en direction de Tokyo. Je me laisse aller aux réflexions durant tout le trajet.

Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Je ne veux pas infliger de telles souffrances à Mark, je ne veux pas le quitter aussi brutalement, mais toutes les manières de quitter quelqu'un me semblent absolument horribles à vivre pour celui qui est abandonné. Je ne veux pas que mon mari ressente ça, mais...Il y a une chose que j'ignore...Je ne veux pas y penser.

Cette chose me fait trop peur, elle ruinerait tout ce que j'ai cru ces dernières années, c'est un fait que je ne laisserai pas mon esprit formuler, ça me fait peur, ça m'horrifie trop.

Le train arrive à Tokyo, je monte dans ma voiture qui attend garée sur le parking depuis quelques heures. Le soleil se couche déjà. La nuit est tombée lorsque j'arrive chez moi, il est 18h00.

Mark franchit la porte juste après moi, fatigué par sa journée de travail, après m'avoir salué, il fonce directement prendre sa douche. Il a sans doute besoin de récupérer après sa journée d'entraînement, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trop dépensé, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'épuise...

Je mets à réchauffer des plats provenant du frigo. Mark sort de la douche, serviette autour de la taille.

-Nelly...J'ai repensé à Erik, je veux profiter de chaque moment passé à tes côtés ! S'exclame-t-il.

La souffrance est encore plus intense qu'avant. Ces mots...J'ai l'impression de le trahir...Non, je le trahis, c'est une affirmation. Je le trahis en voulant quitter celui qui ne m'abandonnera jamais.

Mes paupières se ferment, lorsqu'elles se rouvrent, c'est pour regarder ce qui se passe en face d'elles. Il y a mon mari, avec son torse parfait, son visage aimant mais surtout son amour sincère et dévoué. Il ne m'a jamais abandonnée.

Il se rapproche et m'enlace, dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et se recule. Son visage est bienveillant, son sourire est bienveillant, absolument toute sa personne est bienveillante, à vrai dire, je crois qu'il est l'incarnation de la bienveillance.

Nous nous desserrons, et mangeons dans le silence. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher le moindre mot, mes pensées absorbent tous les gestes que je pourrais éventuellement faire.

La soirée continue calmement, nous allons nous coucher, pourtant, cette chose que je ne voulais pas réaliser, elle vient se heurter à moi...Je ne veux pas faire de mal en quittant Mark...Mais ai-je encore envie de le quitter ?

 ***** _Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai fait des recherches sur le temps de trajet entre_ _ **Tokyo**_ _et_ _ **Osaka**_ _. Ce trajet est défini par la ligne_ _ **Shinkansen Tōkaidō**_ _qui part de_ _ **Tokyo**_ _pour arriver à_ _ **Osaka**_ _. Il y a trois classes de trains sur cette ligne. Parmi elles il y en a une qui s'appelle_ _ **Nozomi**_ _, un mot japonnais signifiant "_ _ **espoir**_ _". J'ai trouvé ça assez amusant comme symbole de dire que Nelly "quitte l'espoir", ça ne représente pas vraiment le chapitre, mais pour la fic, c'est une autre histoire._

 _PS : Les sources de ces informations et celle du paragraphe en question sont Wikipédia, Google Maps et quelques autres sites dont je n'ai pas relevé les liens_.

 **Hum...Contrairement au chapitre 4, les évènements de ce chapitre ont été prévus...Enfin, c'était prévu que Mark et Nelly aillent dans un parc d'attractions, c'était prévu qu'elle aille à Osaka, mais l'autre machin ne l'était pas ou pas tout de suite, du coup je vais un peu adapter la suite, de toute façon vous vous en fichez vous ne la connaissiez pas (moi non plus, mais faut pas le dire). Je me demande si je vais beaucoup changer ou pas...Je verrais bien xD**

 **À part ça, j'ai tenté de remplir le chapitre d'un peu plus d'éléments, et de moins insérer les sentiments de Nelly, je ne sais pas si ça se remarque xD**

 **Passez une bonne journée, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre ^.^**


	6. Comme Icare

**Buenos dias a todos !**

 **J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous, pour celles et ceux qui ont eu leur rentrée lundi.**

 **Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je parle un peu plus du chapitre dans le petit paragraphe final, alors, pour le moment je vous souhaite juste d'apprécier votre lecture :D**

Les capsules s'ouvrent, ils portent les bouteilles en verre à leurs lèvres. Je ne suis pas avec eux, je suis juste dans le couloir à côté des escaliers d'où je peux écouter leurs conversations. C'est mal...Mais je me soucie du bien d'Erik. Ils n'ont pas encore abordé le sujet tabou, d'ailleurs, Mark n'a pas l'intention de le lancer, il a tout à fait raison et c'est à son honneur, je préfère juste être là, dans le cas où ça arriverait.

"Et c'est parti pour 90 minutes à se disputer le ballon, qui du Japon ou de l'Amérique remportera le match de ce soir ?"

Ils ont mis un match de football féminin à la télévision, Tory et Silvia le jouent, ils se doivent de les encourager, et, Erik connaît quelques filles de l'équipe américaine.

Je sais qu'il se sentira mieux avec Silvia, il a toujours su se confier à elle, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut le comprendre, c'est elle. C'est sa meilleure amie, celle qui l'a toujours écouté, qui a toujours su le réconforter et voir ce qui clochait en lui quand tout le monde était aveugle. Je me souviens encore de notre premier tournoi de football international, il avait beau déjà être avec Sue, il lui avait menti sur sa maladie, seule Silvia avait eu vent de la vérité. Je suis sûre que dans ce monde tout entier, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse le réconforter. Mais, est-elle au moins au courant de sa rupture ? Je ne peux le savoir de ma position. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine, que les deux sont séparés, il ne lui en a peut-être pas encore parlé, si c'est le cas, il devrait se dépêcher.

-Wow, l'arrêt céleste de Silvia est absolument parfait, commente Mark.

-Tu sais, elle s'est beaucoup entraînée pour le maîtriser, elle y a passé des jours entiers, de l'aurore jusqu'au coucher du soleil, elle était tellement heureuse quand elle est parvenue à le faire ! Raconte Erik.

-Tu l'as aidée ?

-Oui, avec Bobby on lui a concocté un entraînement spécial quand on a vu à quel point ça la minait de se croire mauvaise gardienne.

-N'importe quoi ! S'exclame Mark. Je l'ai toujours trouvée géniale, ses progrès étaient encore meilleurs que ceux de Darren quand elle s'est remise à jouer.

-On s'est tué à lui dire, mais elle était persuadée du contraire, que veux-tu ? Soupire Erik.

Leur attention se reporte sur l'écran, une "Tour du cataclysme" de Tory les a laissé sans voix. Mon portable vibre. Je me lève et rejoint notre chambre, on sent à son ton lorsqu'il parle, qu'Erik n'est pas très bien et qu'il est mal à l'aise, mais sa voix semble s'être un peu détendue depuis qu'il est avec Mark. Il est entre de bonnes mains avec mon mari, qui a le mérite de rallier tout le monde à sa passion pour le football.

Je me laisse aller sur le lit et dévérrouille l'écran d'accueil pour pouvoir découvrir ce qui a provoqué le vibrement de l'appareil électronique.

Récepteur : Axel

Heure : 21h17

Objet : _Pas besoin te déplacer mercredi, je viendrai, à bientôt, Axel._

Je supprime immédiatement ce SMS, afin d'éradiquer la preuve, et réponds un simple "ok". Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres, j'ai hâte de le revoir. Les pulsations de mon coeur se font plus rythmées, le bonheur est là, en moi. Mais plus que jamais, l'image de mon époux vient se nicher dans mon esprit. Serait-il possible que j'éprouve encore un atome de sentiments pour lui ? C'est difficile d'analyser les évènements de samedi. Les réactions spontanées que j'ai eu n'étaient pas normales, il y a bien un an que mon corps n'a pas pris une telle décision.

Quoi que cela puisse avoir été, je ne pense pas que ça se reproduira, et ça ne sera jamais aussi intense qu'avec Axel. Pourtant, c'est compliqué de porter le même regard sur Mark qu'avant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Erik quitte notre domicile quelques heures plus tard, je descends avant de le saluer. Sa peau est blême, ses yeux cernés, ses cheveux semblent se rebeller un peu, et on sent que le désespoir est présent en son être, pourtant, je ressens sa voix bien plus légère que lorsqu'il a passé la porte. Je vais encourager Mark à l'aider un peu plus à aller mieux, il en a bien besoin.

Deux jours passent, j'attends qu'ils défilent avec hâte, ce qui finit par arriver. L'appel de la sonnette retentit, je saute les escaliers et cours pour ouvrir la porte.

Après l'avoir fait, j'accueille mon invité avec grâce en affichant un sourire discret, comme Nelly Raimon se doit de le faire.

-Bonjour ! Je le salue en le regardant par le dessous des cils.

-Bonjour Nelly...Me répond-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

Je ferme la porte d'entrée et ses lèvres partent à la rencontre des miennes, leur goût est absolument somptueux.

-Axel...Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire...Je murmure une fois nos bouches séparées.

-Mais je t'en prie, m'autorise-t-il, bien que légèrement surpris.

J'écarte mon buste du sien et rejoins le salon, suivie par ses pas trainants. Je m'approche de la chaîne Hi Fi et ouvre le lecteur de disques. Je dérobe un CD de l'étagère au-dessus de l'enceinte pour le glisser dedans, et l'enfermer. C'est un album de chansons d'amour.

Axel semble avoir compris mes intentions, il abandonne sa veste sur le canapé et attrape mes mains, nous commençons à danser dans le salon dès que le son débute, au rythme des notes qui s'échappent du lecteur. Nous commençons à valser dans le vaste salon. Je le laisse me guider, les yeux fermés, je lui fais confiance, il peut m'emmener où il veut, qu'importe si je vois ou non le chemin qu'on emprunte, tant que je peux passer un moment à ses côtés.

Il s'arrête. Attrape mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Le relève. Et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je noue mes mains autour de son cou, et prolonge le plaisir.

Soudain, il passe un bras sous mes genoux et surélève mon corps. J'ouvre mes yeux dans un sursaut et le laisse me mener dans ma chambre. Il fait attention à moi, à chaque marche qu'il monte, à chaque pas qu'il fait, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la pièce convoitée. Il me pose sur le lit, et s'allonge sur moi. Nous nous déshabillons peu à peu, et je laisse nos deux corps ne former qu'un seul et même être.

Lorsque nous avons fini, je colle ma tête sur sa poitrine. J'entends son coeur robuste taper contre les parois de sa poitrine. Ce son régulier m'apaise. Ça rend heureuse de se dire qu'à mes côtés, j'ai l'incarnation de mon bonheur, bien vivante.

Pourtant, je me demande ce qui l'a poussé à vouloir donner un aspect physique à nos sentiments respectifs. J'ai cru, la dernière fois, que ça n'arriverait plus, mais ça n'est visiblement pas le cas. Je suppose que c'est la passion du moment qui a joué.

Je me retourne, afin d'être complètement de profil, et plus à l'aise.

-Axel ? J'interroge.

-Oui ?

-Euh...e-est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas en ce moment ? Mark m'a dit que tu semblais absent ces derniers temps...

La question est sortie. Je me suis beaucoup demandé si je devais ou non, la poser. Mais je veux qu'il me dévoile un peu plus ce qu'il a sur le coeur, être autre chose que la fille qu'il voit tous les mercredis.

-C'est juste la fatigue, il est vraiment protecteur pour avoir cru à un problème, sourit-il.

Il ment. Je le sens bien que sa phrase n'est pas totalement franche. Mais pour une fois, je suis décidée à ne pas me dégonfler. J'ai posé une question et j'insisterai jusqu'à l'obtention d'une réponse.

-Axel...Ne raconte pas de bêtises, je vois bien que tes lèvres ne prononcent pas la vérité, je le gronde tout en tirant ses joues afin de lui dessiner un sourire sur le visage, et d'adoucir l'atmosphère.

-Si c'est ça je me tourne, menace-t-il.

Chose promise, chose due. Il fait un volte-face et je me retrouve sur son dos. Je me mets à rire, comme à chaque fois que je le vois devenir enfantin. Ça lui va tellement mal que ça lui sied à merveille.

-Tu peux te tourner, ça ne change rien au fait que Nelly Raimon veut et aura sa réponse !

Je me redresse, plie mes genoux, passe mes mains autour de ceux-ci, et les joints. Il se retourne à nouveau et pose ses yeux sur mes hanches.

-Très bien, Nelly Raimon aura sa réponse à une seule condition, lâche-t-il en souriant et en posant un regard soutenu, sur son bassin.

-Laquelle ? Je me risque, ayant compris ses intentions évidentes.

-Celle-ci !

Il approche brutalement sa bouche de la morsure de mon mari, qui est toujours là, puisqu'il l'a refaite hier, et plante ses dents par-dessus.

-Ça fait un moment que ça me démangeait, avoue-t-il.

Il sent au regard entendu que je lui lance, qu'après avoir eu ce qu'il désirait, je ne le laisserai pas échapper à ma question. À son tour, il prend une position assise et me lance un regard sérieux. Les enfantillages sont passés.

-J'ai peur que tu le prennes mal...Soupire-t-il.

Veut-il...Me quitter ? Ça m'effraie tout à coup. Comment pourrais-je désormais me passer de sa présence ?

-Je ne vais rien prendre mal du tout, Axel, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je lui demande en souriant de manière à l'inciter à parler.

-Et bien...Je m'interroge pas mal sur ce qui m'arrive...Célia et toi, je vous aime...Je n'arrive pas à vous départager réellement. Ça me fait mal de la tromper, mais, ça me ferait trop souffrir de ne plus te voir, tout ceci me mine complètement.

J'en étais sûre, de ça, et depuis longtemps, je suis soulagée par le fait qu'il ne veuille pas me quitter, maintenant, il faut que je trouve mes mots.

-Euh, je commence maladroitement. Tu sais Axel, je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça. Je te comprends...J'ai toujours su que tu aimais Célia, et tu es humain, tu as le droit d'aimer deux personnes. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais, loin de là. Je m'en veux aussi de m'être immiscée dans ton bonheur. Je culpabilise pour Célia et Mark...On a beau les aimer, on s'aime aussi. Si j'avais la force de ne plus vouloir te voir, tu n'en serais pas là, je suis désolée...Faisons comme la dernière fois, n'allons pas jusqu'au bout, si ça te convient.

Chaque mot que je prononce me fait peur. J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser qu'il puisse m'aimer, alors le dire...Lui dire. C'est quelque chose que je ne fais pas trop, de peur qu'il me contredise, même s'il vient d'affirmer le contraire.

Son visage s'adoucit un peu, mais je sens qu'il y a beaucoup pensé. Apparemment, il m'aime. Et ça doit être un dilemme d'avoir à choisir entre deux personnes qu'on aime. J'espère que ça ne va pas m'arriver avec Mark, je repense à ce moment, dans la grande roue, mes réactions, mon ressenti, tout ce qui s'est passé m'effraie.

Je m'approche d'Axel. Hors de question de l'embrasser, il n'est pas nécessaire d'appuyer un peu plus sa culpabilité. En revanche, je l'enlace. Il faut que je lui montre que je peux aussi être là pour l'écouter, le comprendre et le réconforter. Mais je suis aussi celle qui provoque ses souffrances, donc ça reste compliqué. Il passe à son tour ses bras autour de mon dos.

-Nelly, il faut être objectif, le problème ne vient pas que de toi, mais de nous, et on n'arrive pas à le résoudre, parce qu'on a fini par trop s'attacher l'un à l'autre durant ces deux mois, et puis, qu'importe ce qu'on fait du moment que je peux être avec toi. Pour ta proposition, elle me paraît plaisante, je culpabiliserai sans doute moins si on faisait ça...

Il a peut-être raison, mais mes yeux ne veulent pas le voir comme un coupable, il est plus victime que moi. La dernière partie de sa première phrase réchauffe un peu mon coeur, je n'avais jamais osé espérer, que lui aussi pense ça. Nous séparons nos corps, puis sa présence s'éloigne de la mienne. Il rentre chez lui.

Mais heureusement, il finit par me revenir, je n'ai qu'à attendre une semaine.

-Bonjour Axel ! Je lui lance en fermant la porte derrière lui, lorsqu'il pénètre dans l'entrée.

-Bonjour, me répond-il en plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Une fois notre baiser achevé, il sort quelque chose de son sac.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi j'ai dû ramener ça ? M'interroge-t-il en souriant.

-À ton avis ? Je réplique en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, signe que la réponse est évidente.

Je prends sa main et l'emmène au deuxième étage, au niveau de notre spa.

-Je vois...Lâche-t-il en comprenant pourquoi il a ramené son maillot de bain.

Je lui indique un endroit pour qu'il aille se changer, je suppose que le fait de se montrer nu l'un à l'autre n'est plus une bonne idée.  
Je pars à l'opposé, afin de délier mes cheveux, d'envoyer voler ma jupe qui serre mes jambes, et déboutonne ma chemise qui subit le même sort. Je suis libre. De mes mouvements et de pouvoir bénéficier d'un moment de joie. Mon maillot de bain ayant été enfilé au préalable, je n'ai eu qu'à me libérer de l'emprise de mes vêtements pour être prête.

Je saute dans l'eau, il me rejoint, et nous retombons en enfance, à nous poursuivre et à nous éclabousser comme des adolescents. Nous finissons par rendre la distance entre nos deux corps plus faible, et par nous embrasser à nouveau.

Il sourit. D'un étrange sourire qui semble sincère. Je pense qu'il est content qu'on se voit sans pour autant entrer dans l'adultère. Je me souviens encore de notre première entrevue. Il était juste venu pour installer un écran plat que Mark et moi avions commandé et reçu un mercredi après-midi. L'objet étant trop lourd et compliqué à installer pour moi, je lui avais demandé de m'aider. Puis, tandis que nous nous trouvions de part et d'autre de la télévision, nos yeux s'étaient croisés, et nous nous étions petit à petit rapprochés, pour terminer sur le canapé. Après avoir commis l'acte interdit, j'avais vu une larme couler le long de sa joue, et il avait prononcé quelques phrases. Je m'en souviens encore parfaitement, il m'avait dit :

 _"Je suis désolé d'avoir été faible...Lorsque Aquilina Schiller m'avait écarté de l'équipe, et que j'avais été séparé de toi, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, mais tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Mark. Tu as fini avec lui, et je suis tombé amoureux de Célia, je pensais que mes sentiments pour toi, encore présents, s'estomperaient si j'étais avec une autre fille qui me vouait un amour réciproque...Mais je me suis trompé, je m'en veux vraiment, je n'aurais pas dû céder aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas réussi à le cacher plus longtemps"._

J'ai ainsi découvert que des sentiments à mon égard, que je croyais impossibles, existaient. Je lui avais avoué que moi aussi, je l'aimais, et nous avions fini par décider de nous revoir. J'ai toujours culpabilisé, depuis cet instant, de le faire lui-même culpabiliser, je veux vraiment son bien, mais comment faire...C'est si dur.

Il se lève et s'assied sur une des marches qui permettent de rejoindre le bassin, je me mets sur ses genoux. Le regard qu'il me lance, les émotions qu'il me transmet, tout ça n'a plus rien à voir avec les précédentes. Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il laissait parfois échapper autrefois, il semble s'être décuplé au centuple. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Que lui arrive-t-il tout à coup ? Comment a-t-il pu passer d'un franc sourire à cette expression de visage qui masque quelque chose de douloureux, quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à déceler ? À moins que ce qu'on fait ses lèvres, aujourd'hui, n'était pas un franc sourire...?

-Axel, quelque chose ne va pas ? J'interroge, septique.

-Je t'aime Nelly...Mais tu vas me manquer, je reviendrai mercredi prochain, au revoir, lance-t-il en sortant du bassin.

Je le laisse se rhabiller, et s'en aller sans poursuivre plus la conversation, mais je ne comprends strictement rien à ce qui vient d'arriver. Ce changement soudain d'humeur me trouble. Son sourire sincère de tout à l'heure ? L'était-il réellement ? Je ne comprends rien, et je frissonne dans l'eau chaude. Son ton semblait froid. Froid et triste.

Je me lève, angoissée, m'imaginant de multiples scénarios. Lorsque Mark rentre, je ne parviens pas à sourire, je ne parviens pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce saut d'humeur.

-Ça va chérie ? Me demande-t-il, surpris par ma tête.

-Oui, Mark, j'ai mal dormi, je suis fatiguée, mais ça va.

Ça va faire deux semaines que je ne lui ai pas sorti ce mensonge, j'ai vraiment tenté d'être plus heureuse avec lui, je crois même avoir éprouvé à nouveau des sentiments pour lui. Mais tout ça n'arrivait que parce que ça allait bien avec Axel. Ce que j'arrive à offrir à mon mari n'est qu'un pâle reflet de ce que je vis avec mon amant. Pourtant, la rupture de ces joyeux sentiments s'est faite en à peine quelques secondes, il m'a laissé dans une totale incompréhension.

-Tu dors moins bien depuis qu'on a été voir ce film, j'aurais pas dû...  
-Mark, arrête de culpabiliser pour ça, je n'ai pas peur du film et tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est pas ta faute si je dors moins bien.

Je tente de sortir cette phrase calmement. Il est vrai que j'ai plus de mal à trouver et à garder le sommeil, mais ça ne veut rien dire, c'est pas quelque chose qui se contrôle.

Nous mangeons dans un silence ambiant et allons nous coucher prématurément. Mon humeur change vraiment tout, je devrais être plus heureuse pour mon mari, mais aujourd'hui, je n'y parviens pas. Pourtant, rien de concrètement mauvais ne s'est passé, mais je n'arrive pas à me persuader que mon imagination est paranoïaque.

Je parviens difficilement à trouver le sommeil. Et, lorsque les bras de Morphée se décident à m'accueillir, je suis sur ma chaise, suspendue dans les airs, Mark et Axel sont en bas, ils se disputent à nouveau. Mon mari est sur le point d'abaisser le même levier que la dernière fois, mais mon amant le pousse avant.

-Fais pas ça, Mark, c'est pas parce que tu veux pas me faire confiance qu'il faut jouer avec la vie de Nelly.

Il pousse mon mari, pose sa main droite sur le second levier et le relève. Cette main, quelque chose semble briller dessus, mais je n'ai pas le temps de discerner ce que c'est, le geste de mon amant provoque ma chute. Peu importe a quel levier on touche, ma chaise fait une descente aux enfers pour me plonger dans les flammes.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH, j'hurle.

Mon époux se réveille en sursaut.

-Nelly, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demande-t-il sonné.

Je me plonge dans un mutisme, il devine tout seul.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? C'est ton deuxième cauchemar en deux semaines, je m'inquiète pour toi, tes nuits sont trop agitées.

-C'est vrai...Mais tout va bien, je te l'assure, je ne peux pas décider de ce que mon subconscient me montre, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça va mal...Je soupire en tentant d'être convaincante.

-Vous me faites tous peur, Erik commence à se remettre, et Axel était vraiment bien la semaine dernière, mais depuis dimanche, il est furieux et ne veut pas m'en parler. Xavier et Jordan ont eu leur première grosse dispute de couple. Mes amis vont de moins en moins bien et ne m'en parlent pas, alors, Nelly, s'il te plaît, dis-moi si quelque chose cloche, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Ils vont tous si mal que ça...? J'interroge en voulant le détourner vainement de moi.

Le réveil de mon mari sonne.

-S'ils ne sont pas bien, encourage-les eux, et pas moi, je suis avec un mari formidable qui s'inquiète pour son entourage, rien ne peut être mauvais quand on a cette chance.

Il semble s'adoucir et dépose un baiser sur mon front, avant de m'ordonner d'aller bien et de ne plus passer de mauvaises nuits.

La dernière phrase que j'ai dit, il fallait oser la sortir. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte en me pensant aller mal. C'est Axel qui me tourmente, que lui arrive-t-il depuis dimanche ? Il a vraiment un problème et refuse de me le dire. Et je n'ai même pas été capable de réagir à ses signes d'alerte.

Ces pensées tournent en boucle dans mon esprit, et j'attends, troublée et éveillée, que mon réveil sonne.

Rien de notable ne se passe durant mon jeudi, si ce n'est la réception d'un SMS.

Récepteur : Célia

Heure : 12h38

Objet : _Coucou Nelly, on s'est pas réuni entre les quatre bonnes vieilles manageuses de Raimon depuis un moment, depuis ton mariage, en fait. Bref, rendez-vous au Inazuma Ice du centre commercial, dimanche à 12h, il faut que je vous parle, j'ai un truc génial à vous dire à toutes les 3. Bisous, Célia._

Je lui réponds que je serais là.

Nous avions l'habitude de nous réunir ensemble, à quatre, une fois par mois. C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas fait en février à cause de mon mariage.

Je me demande, quelle est cette chose qu'elle veut me dire ?

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, que ce soit le cas ou pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et surtout, si vous voyez des choses qui vous ont dérangé, que ce soit dans la syntaxe ou dans l'histoire x)**

 **Pour vous expliquer un peu le titre, je dois vous raconter l'histoire d'Icare, même si je pense que vous la connaissez, passez ce paragraphe si vous voulez vous épargner l'explication du mythe xD**

 **Icare est un personnage de la mythologie grecque, fils d'un ingénieur qui a tué son cousin pour avoir crée d'astucieuses inventions et enfermé son premier fils -le Minotaure- dans un labyrinthe. Icare et son père se retrouvent eux-même enfermés dans le labyrinthe par le roi de Crète, Minos. Ce roi contrôlant les sorties par la mer, et la complexité du labyrinthe rendant une sortie terrestre impossible, l'ingénieur crée des ailes de cire et de plumes pour permettre à son fils de s'échapper. Il lui défend cependant de ne pas s'approcher, ni trop près du soleil, ni trop près de la mer, afin que ces ailes ne fondent pas. Cependant, Icare, enjoué par le fait de voler, brave l'interdit et s'approche du Soleil. Ses ailes finissent par fondre, et Icare chute dans la mer où il trouve la mort.**

 **J'ai voulu, par le titre, dire que Nelly brave les interdits et qu'à mesure qu'elle continue, le sort se retourne contre elle, mais c'est dans le chapitre 7 que vous comprendrez ce qui se passe x)**

 **J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop, ce Mark si protecteur qu'on veut le secouer xD**

 **J'espère que ça ne vous a pas déplu qu'il y ait deux après-midi avec Axel, mais sinon ça aurait été lent et pas franchement intéressant, il faut bien qu'un jour, ça avance. En parlant d'avancer, le changement soudain d'humeur d'Axel est sans doute le premier passage où l'histoire accélère vraiment, tout va se passer plus vite à partir de maintenant. Mais j'avoue ne pas être trop satisfaite de ce saut d'humeur, parce que je voulais montrer Axel appréciant le fait de ne pas coucher avec Nelly, mais il se passe également autre chose à côté qui lui sape le moral. Et je conçois que c'était pas une bonne idée de vouloir caser les deux ensemble xD I'm sorry everyone.**

 **À part ça, vous vous demandez peut-être d'où ça vient les moments passés avec Axel, du coup voici les explications :**

 **First moment : J'étais en train de regarder " _Danse avec les stars_ " (no comment) et la chanson " _Et tu danses avec lui_ " m'a pas mal plue, elle m'a pas mal (oui, encore) inspirée et j'ai écrit au feeling en la réécoutant encore et encore.**

 **Second moment (oui, j'adore l'anglais) : Je me demandais quelle activité j'allais leur faire faire, du coup, j'ai sorti le programme télé histoire de trouver (paye ton inspiration xD). Je suis tombée sur un film avec une plage...Pas possible, c'est l'hiver. Puis à la piscine, mais j'évite de trop les mettre en public. Et, un peu plus tard, je me suis dit que ça serait plutôt cool de remettre le spa, endroit où rien ne va bien (ou alors à moitié seulement).**

 **J'ai pas mal parlé, du coup je vais m'arrêter là, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, à vendredi prochain ! :D**


	7. Je veux des bonbons

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard, j'ai eu une semaine très chargée, je comptais poster le chapitre hier, mais le coeur n'y était pas, il n'y est toujours pas complètement, mais je suis moins choquée et troublée qu'hier, même si je le reste énormément. Ce qui s'est passé à Paris est tout simplement bouleversant, mais les occidentaux ne sont pas tout blancs, j'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'on va faire en riposte. On crie tous au scandale, parce que c'est scandaleux, mais on ne nous dit pas tout, on n'a peut-être pas commencé, et ça, je ne saurais le dire, mais on a sans doute fait des choses de la même envergure, voire pire, je suis accablée de tristesse pour ce qui s'est passé dans tous les lieux touchés, mais je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser.**

 **"Ce qui se passe n'est pas nouveau ni même rare. La seule rareté c'est que ça se passe sous nos fenêtres plutôt que dans un pays lointain."-Nicolas Henin.**

 **Ce matin quelqu'un s'est fait sauter en Turquie, il n'a pas fait de mort, enfin, il est le seul, mais c'est bien plus monnaie courante près de la Syrie qu'ici, il n'a pas tort, même si nous n'avons fait "que" 4 frappes, on est impliqués.**

 **J'ai peur de cet acte là venant de l'EI, qui est totalement différent de Charlie Hebdo malgré le lien.**

 **Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait ce petit discours, je n'arrive pas à me taire, mais c'est rien comparé à tout ce que j'en pense, que je ne pourrais pas formuler, ça n'est d'ailleurs pas le but, je suis venue poster mon chapitre, après tout. Il est fini depuis mercredi, mais j'avais la flemme de le corriger, d'ailleurs, il risque de ne pas aussi bon niveau syntaxe que les précédents, déjà que je ne l'aimais pas au moment de l'écriture, je ne l'ai pas vraiment amélioré depuis.**

 **Le prochain chapitre risque de ne pas arriver vendredi, peut-être celui de la semaine suivante, je vous parlerai de mon rythme de publication lors de sa sortie, j'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez votre lecture...PrayForParis**

Cela fait quatre jours entiers que je ne cesse d'être tourmentée par l'anxiété qu'Axel a subitement eue mercredi, dans le jacuzzi. Je sais que ce que Célia compte me dire à un lien avec ceci, j'en suis même persuadée, et c'est sans doute pour ça que j'appréhende le moment.

C'était pas de la rage, les mots et les gestes qu'a fait mon amant mercredi, c'était de la culpabilité. J'ai suffisamment ressenti ce sentiment ces derniers temps pour le reconnaître, partout où je vais, je le vois, la culpabilité m'entoure. Quand je marche dans la rue, quand je suis au lycée, quand j'ai été voir Sue, et même quand je me contemple dans le miroir, les regrets sont là. Ils m'entourent. Mais je ne peux pas toujours en savoir la raison. Jamais les regrets de quelqu'un ne m'ont autant effrayé.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, et grimpe dans ma voiture. J'abaisse le pare-soleil. Mes yeux sont froids, personne ne pourra lire dedans. Mes muscles sont détendus, mon appréhension ne pourra être décelée. Le masque est mis, je décroche un faux sourire franc avant de desserrer mon frein à main et de rejoindre le centre commercial.

On mange au "Inazuma Ice", c'est un glacier qui propose également des crêpes suzettes dans ses menus. C'est la même franchise mais pas le même bâtiment que celui où j'ai rejoint Axel la première fois que nous nous sommes vu, après mon mariage.

Je me gare dans l'immense parking souterrain et rejoint le point de rendez-vous à pied. Seule Silvia est arrivée, nous nous saluons. Enfin, elle me saute immédiatement dans les bras. Je la réceptionne calmement et lui fait la bise.

-Comment ça va depuis ton mariage, ça se passe bien avec Mark ? M'interroge-t-elle, à l'affut.

-Très bien...Et toi, tu as parlé à Erik ? Je lui demande, de but en blanc, voulant que cette conversation reste entre nous deux, et ne désirant pas m'étaler sur le sujet "mariage".

-Parler à Erik ? Répète-t-elle. Pour quoi faire ?

La tâche se complique, il ne lui a vraisemblablement pas parlé de sa rupture, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le faire, ça n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais il faut qu'elle sache.

-Tu sais...Ils ont rompu...Sue et lui...Elle l'a quitté...Je marmonne, difficilement.

-Quoi ?! S'exclame-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, ses lèvres s'écartent, et elle plaque ses deux mains dessus, restant choquée.

Que faire ? Je m'imagine difficilement ce qu'elle doit ressentir, mais une chose est sûre, ça ne doit pas être plaisant. Une personne froide et éduquée comme moi sait contrôler ses pulsions, pourtant...À bas les conventions. Je m'approche et l'enlace. Mes gestes sont maladroits, ils ne me sont pas familiers, qu'importe.

-Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît...Soupire-t-elle.

J'entame mon récit, mais je me vois obligée de l'interrompre par l'arrivée de Célia et Camélia.

-Désolée, Célia est passée me chercher mais il y a eu un accident, et des embouteillages, s'excuse celle dont les cheveux sont violets.

-C'est pas grave, assure Silvia. L'important, c'est que vous soyez là !

Ce sourire qu'elle affiche...Il paraît si vrai, mais elle ne peut être qu'inquiète et peinée après ce que je lui ai raconté. J'ai toujours vu en Silvia une personne joyeuse, toujours là pour réconforter les autres, agissant à l'instinct, guidée par son cœur. Mais en vrai, elle ne montre que ce qu'il y a de bon à voir, gardant ses peines au plus profond de son être. Son côté positif, celui qui encouragerait n'importe qui, on en a toujours profité tandis qu'elle masquait ses peines.

Moi aussi, j'affiche ce même sourire, alors qu'une explosion de désastres tous plus différents les uns que les autres s'entremêlent en moi. J'ai peur, peur de ce que Célia compte nous dire, mais ça fait plus de la moitié d'une semaine que ça me travaille, jour et nuit. Que quelque chose me hante, encore et encore. Alors, d'une certaine manière, je veux connaître la véritable nature de ce qui cause mon tourment.

Nous entrons dans le restaurant et nous asseyons à une table de quatre.

-Bon, alors Célia, raconte-nous, pourquoi on est là ? Interroge Silvia en fermant ses paupières d'un air amical.

-Hé hé je vous le dirai pendant le dessert, ricane-t-elle.

Ma poitrine me travaille pendant la durée de toutes les conversations, auxquelles je participe afin de faire croire que j'y porte de l'intérêt et parce qu'il serait indécent de ma part de me plonger dans le mutisme.

-Votre mousse au chocolat, mademoiselle.

Le serveur pose le dernier dessert face à Silvia et repart, nos trois paires d'yeux fixent Célia, qui lève sa main droite en notre direction. Il y a quelque chose qui brille au niveau de son annuaire, l'éclat m'en donnerait presque la nausée.

Cette chose, c'est une bague, une bague de fiançailles, l'anneau est en or, et les noms "Axel" et "Célia" sont gravés de part et d'autre d'un diamant.

-Vous allez vous marier ? Félicitation ! Je m'exclame, en faisant semblant d'être heureuse pour elle, alors qu'en réalité, j'ai envie de renverser la table, de m'enfuir en courant et de laisser échapper toutes les larmes de mon corps.

-Ça doit faire trois semaines que je lui montre encore et encore des petits signes pour qu'il m'épouse, que je lui en parle subtilement, il a mis du temps, mais, samedi dernier, il a fini par enfin comprendre et m'a fait sa demande.

L'ignorance était un doux réconfort à côté de ce que je vis actuellement.

L'après-midi passe doucement, tout doucement, nous nous séparons à 15h, les deux dernières heures passées aux côtés de la future femme de celui que j'aime ont été une véritable torture. Cette bague attirait mes yeux de son détestable éclat, quoique j'ai tenté de faire, le bijou, dansant sur le doigt de cette fille forçait mes pupilles à le regarder. Je luttais. J'avais envie de lui prendre la bague et de la balancer du deuxième étage. Mais de quoi aurais-je eu l'air ?

-Attends Nelly, ça te dérange si on fait un petit tour avant de rentrer ? M'interroge Silvia, tandis que nous sommes sur le point de nous séparer, toutes les deux.

-Non, il n'y a pas de soucis.

En fait si, il y a un souci, j'ai envie de pleurer dans ma douche, mais elle veut sans doute que je lui conte la fin des aventures d'Erik et de Sue, c'est normal.

Je la laisse me mener à sa voiture. Elle tourne sa clé sur le contact et la radio s'enclenche.

 _Ah ! Vous dirai-je maman,_

 _Ce qui cause mon tourment ?_

 _Papa veut que je raisonne,_

 _Comme une grande personne_

 _Moi je dis que les bonbons,_

 _Valent mieux que la raison._

La comptine démarre, ces six vers s'échappent le temps que Silvia réalise qu'il est étrange que ce disque soit dans sa voiture.

-On la passe souvent aux enfants à la crèche, c'est bizarre mais cet album de comptine me fait retomber en enfance, m'explique-t-elle en riant.

Ce rire est-il vrai ? Bonne question.

Elle s'arrête au niveau d'une rivière, un endroit où l'eau coule, un endroit où nous avons passé de longs moments, ensemble, durant notre jeunesse.

Je reprends mon récit, allant de ma visite à Sue jusqu'à la visite d'Erik le lendemain.

-Une note sur une table...C'est si peu... conventionnel ! Lâche mon amie tandis qu'elle retient ses larmes.

-Tu devrais aller voir Erik, je lui conseille, ne sachant que dire, les mots me manquent lorsque je ne récite pas ma leçon...

-J'irai.

Elle sanglote. Elle n'arrive plus à cacher plus longtemps ses sentiments. Elle plonge dans mes bras, pose sa tête sur mon épaule, et laisse échapper une larme, puis deux, puis tout un torrent.

De mon côté, je pense égoïstement à Axel, il va...épouser Célia. Moi aussi, je laisse une goutte de cet étrange liquide sortir, depuis mes conduits lacrymaux. Je m'empresse de l'essuyer, en espérant qu'elle n'aura pas senti que ma main est venue toucher ma joue.

Nous nous relevons, elle me ramène au centre commercial pour que j'y récupère ma voiture, et nous nous séparons. Je suis seule, mais on pourrait me voir, alors je ne pleure pas...Oh...Et puis pourquoi pas ?

 _"Papa veut que je résonne, comme une grande personne"_

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans mon cerveau, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, mais, inlassablement, elle se répète. Les larmes sortent timidement de mes yeux, elles sont hésitantes. Faut-il se laisser échapper au risque d'être vues alors que ça fait une bonne dizaine d'années qu'elles n'ont pas pris ce risque ? Elles s'enchaînent, peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que le fait de les retenir devienne impossible.

Lorsque j'arrive devant chez moi, je claque la porte de ma voiture et cours pour entrer, pour pouvoir laisser ma tristesse exploser de plus belle sans craindre d'être vue.

J'ai toujours su qu'il l'aimait, je m'étais préparée à ce jour, ce jour où ils s'uniraient, je l'ai envisagé de nombreuses fois...Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me tuer. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais j'ai envie de hurler tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, laissez-moi m'exprimer !

Je m'avachis sur le canapé, et pleure, pleure, pleure, pleure encore, continue de pleurer et pleure inlassablement. Nelly Raimon n'a pas le droit de pleurer, elle est une fille modèle, qui se doit de garder son sang-froid et une fière allure en toutes circonstances. Nelly Evans se doit d'être une femme aimante et dévouée à son parfait mari. Laissez-moi n'être que Nelly, celle qui est fragile, celle qui veut être libre mais qui s'est égarée, celle qui s'est toujours trompée, parce qu'elle est humaine.

Il est 17h00, mon époux ne va pas tarder. J'arrête de pleurer, et file à la douche, afin que mes yeux perdent leur teinte sanglante, afin que mon souffle redevienne lent et régulier, afin que mon nez cesse de couler. Je m'enfonce donc dans la cabine, en me contenant, en faisant rentrer tout ce qui s'est échappé.

-Bonjour Nelly ! Me salue mon mari lorsqu'il rentre dans la maison.

-Bonjour chérie ! Je lui réponds en souriant.

 _"Hypocrite"_

-C'était bien ta journée avec les filles ? Me demande-t-il en souriant.

-Elle était géniale, on s'est baladé dans le centre commercial, et toi, l'entraînement ?

 _"Imposteur"_

-Super aussi, Axel va épouser Célia, tu te rends compte, c'est dingue, ils vont tellement bien ensemble, tous les deux !

 _"Et ce "tous les deux" ne t'inclus pas, Nelly, tu as ton propre "tous les deux", ne t'immisce plus dans celui des autres"_

-Oui, Célia nous l'a dit, je suis contente pour eux !

 _"Menteuse"_

-Moi aussi, ils forment un si beau couple !

 _"À condition que tu ne sois pas là"_

Je pose mes deux mains sur mes hanches, le côté gauche me fait mal, c'est l'endroit où Mark me mord habituellement. Il y a bientôt deux semaines, Axel avait planté ses dents par-dessus, mais la marque s'en était allé aussitôt apparue. Elle était restée durant un très court laps de temps.

Je m'éloigne de lui, je veux être seule, seule accompagnée de ma souffrance. Je vais dans la cuisine afin de préparer des nouilles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nelly ? Il est même pas 18h, on ne va pas manger maintenant, me sourit Mark tandis que je suis forcée de retourner vers lui. Je prends néanmoins un paquet de bonbons avec moi, et les mange, un à un.

Mark file se doucher, il préfère le faire à la maison qu'après l'entraînement. Tant mieux. Ça me laisse le temps d'être un peu seule avec moi-même.

Axel...Tu vas définitivement m'échapper...Nous verrons-nous encore ? Ou est-ce un adieu ? Il lui a fait sa demande, j'ignore si elle l'a torturé psychologiquement pour ça ou non, mais le fait est qu'il a décidé d'avancer dans la vie. Et je suis une charge trop lourde qui ne ferait rien d'autre que de le freiner dans sa course.

La journée s'achève, je tente tant bien que mal de masquer mes pensées, il ne faut pas que Mark s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Je ne peux pas dévoiler mes soucis au lycée, et nous rentrons pratiquement à la même heure le soir, mon époux et moi. Ces deux jours qui ont suivi la merveilleuse annonce de Célia, ont été deux jours ou même le droit de souffrir m'a été supprimé.

Nous sommes mercredi. Je suis allongée sur mon lit, je tente de ne pas penser à Axel, mais ce n'est pas franchement possible. C'est comme si je voulais arrêter de respirer, je pourrais me priver quelques secondes, mais l'air se ferait nécessaire et je finirai bien par ouvrir ma bouche afin qu'elle y pénètre. Axel m'est aussi important que le fait de respirer, comment pourrais-je m'en priver ?

La sonnette retentit, il est là, de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. Ça fait deux jours que je ne pense qu'à le voir, afin de savoir ce qu'il pense, mais, je ne veux pas ouvrir cette porte.

Il appuie une seconde fois sur le bouton de la sonnette. J'ai besoin d'oxygène. Je descends, et tourne la poignée de la porte, son être apparaît.

Nous sommes là, à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, je retiens mes larmes, il n'a pas à les voir.

-Bonjour Nelly, finit-il par lâcher, tout doucement.

-Bonjour Axel, j'imite, en calquant son ton.

Je recule de quelques pas, afin qu'il puisse pénétrer dans l'entrée, et je referme la porte, afin que mon malheur ne s'échappe pas d'entre ces murs.

Nous nous dirigeons instinctivement vers le canapé. C'est l'endroit où nous nous sommes liés la première fois, il est étrange d'être là.

-Célia t'a parlé de notre mariage, je suppose qu'il est inutile de s'éterniser sur ce point...

-Non, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Bien sûr que non voyons, l'homme que j'aime va en épouser une autre, quel détail insignifiant...

-Ce qui en a, je continue. C'est si nous allons continuer à nous voir.

Il ouvre la bouche afin de me répondre, mais je ne le laisse pas parler, j'ai eu le courage de commencer à parler, il faut que je le garde jusqu'au bout.

-Et la réponse est non.

Il referme sa bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillent, bien qu'il tente de garder son regard froid.

Nous avons suffisamment trompé Mark et Célia comme ceci, je n'ai plus le courage de continuer. Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas eu le loisir de laisser mes larmes couler, deux jours entiers que j'ai fait semblant que rien n'avait changé. Mais à l'intérieur de moi, les réflexions se sont bousculées, j'ai décidé de me débarrasser de ce qui était de trop dans ma vie, et de ne plus être un poids dans la sienne. Je l'aime et qu'est-ce que je vais souffrir de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés, mais il est temps que nous soyons heureux, tous les deux, chacun de notre côté. J'espère que le poids de la culpabilité s'affaissera vite, et qu'il sera heureux, avec Célia.

Il s'est offert un temps de réflexion.

-C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, mais tu vas me manquer, et beaucoup même, quelles que soient les circonstances, je t'aime, me murmure-t-il.

-Eh bien, il va falloir arrêter.

Je lui lance un sourire totalement faux, après cette réplique. J'aimerais lui hurler de larguer Célia et de me prendre à sa place. J'aimerais lui faire part de tout mon amour; mais ce n'est pas possible. C'est sur ce canapé que notre amour s'est dévoilé, et c'est sur ce même canapé qu'il va falloir le réfréner.

Il se lève, je le raccompagne jusque dans l'entrée, et lui donne une poignée de main. La porte se claque, les larmes me montent aux yeux, le bruit de sa voiture se fait entendre, les larmes coulent, l'engin s'éloigne jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus entendre le son qu'il émet, et je me laisse tomber sur le sol afin de déverser toute ma tristesse sur le tapis.

Il ne sera plus là, le mercredi, pour m'aimer, pour me rendre heureuse, il ne me chuchotera plus de mots doux, il ne viendra plus me faire rire, je ne verrais plus cet aspect enfantin si fascinant, nous ne sommes plus liés que par le souvenir de ces quelques mercredis passés ensemble.

J'ai mal, je veux qu'il revienne, je veux que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, il faut que je me réveille, qu'il soit là à mes côtés. Mais je ne peux pas prétendre que ce n'est pas la réalité, je souffre trop pour que ce soit faux.

Je laisse mon chagrin s'étaler, mais le moment du retour de Mark arrive, je lui présente l'épouse rationnelle qu'il a. Mon coeur n'est pas à la joie, chaque seconde que je passe à me forcer à être normale est une seconde de trop, Axel, tu me manques ! Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie...Non reste avec Célia, soit heureux. Tu es sans doute plus heureux si je ne suis pas là, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux me manquer, alors que ça ne fait que quelques heures que nous nous sommes séparés.

La fin de la semaine approche, le dernier jour des cours est là, les élèves se hâtent de quitter l'école, ils se reverront dans quelques semaines, pour une nouvelle année, ils sont si heureux, si libres en quittant le bâtiment...Comme j'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant...

 **Du coup Célia n'est pas enceinte hé hé hé hé hé hé hé (= Le rire d'une fille qui va décéder).**

 **Pour ce qui est du poème, si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il fout là, c'est qu'au moment où j'ai écrit la phrase "Alors, d'une certaine manière, je veux connaître la véritable nature de ce qui cause mon tourment. ", je me suis mise à chanter la comptine devant mon écran (oui, ça se passe comme ça l'écriture de mes chapitres, problem ?!)**

 **Je ne vais pas trop écrire, je me suis rendu compte que la taille de ces parties dans mes chapitres était trop importante, alors je m'arrête là.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture,**

 **À la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Edit : Euh, en fait non ^^**


	8. La morsure

**Bonjour tout le monde ^.^**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir reviewer les nouvelles fictions qui ont bourgeonnés sur ce site, c'est pas que je veux pas, j'ai vraiment été overbookée la semaine dernière, et je ne vous cache pas que ça risque d'être également valable la semaine prochaine, mes profs sont des tarés. M'enfin, c'est en bonne partie ma faute aussi. Bref, ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas vu les nouvelles fictions et les nouveaux OS, même si c'est pas tout de suite, j'irai.**

 **Du coup, pour ce chapitre, ça va faire deux semaines qu'il est achevé, dix jours pour être précise, mais il fallait bien le relire et le corriger xD**

 **J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui, mais je me suis fait une petite liste de choses à faire, tant pis pour les devoirs. J'ai reviewer Alice, répondu à mes propres reviews, reste plus qu'à corriger ce chapitre et le poster comme si j'étais pas en retard de deux semaines xD**

 **Voici également ma réponse aux reviews de desens/resonner :**

 **Effectivement, les adultes ne sont pas creux, fort heureusement, d'ailleurs xD Enfin, on peut parfois douter sur le propos mais bon xD Et comme tu le dis, pareil pour les ados, je suis sans doute très vide, mais je suis pas franchement tentée par l'idée de vérifier tout ça, désolée xD Merci beaucoup, de m'avoir permis de corriger cette faute, c'est bien moins dégradant de s'entendre dire qu'on a fait des fautes que d'en laisser une si laide. Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait lire ce texte, absolument magnifique, exquis. Si tu en as d'autres aussi beau, n'hésite pas à me les faire parvenir, et tant qu'on y est, inscrit toi, c'est dommage d'avoir à te répondre ici, je ne sais même pas si tu verras cette réponse .**

Il ouvre la porte, je l'entends de ma position. Tant pis, je n'ai plus la force de bouger, plus la force de vivre heureuse. Il faut bien qu'il finisse par savoir la vérité, une partie de la vérité.

-Chérie, je suis rentrée !

Je l'ai bien vu, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps sur notre lit conjugal. Il monte. Je suis prête à l'affronter, qu'importe les années passées à tout cacher. J'ai perdu mon âme, ma dignité, l'homme que j'aime. Il est temps de faire l'ultime sacrifice.

-Ché...

Mark interrompt sa phrase aussitôt qu'il a commencé à parler, il m'a vue, en position foetale, pleurant sur nos draps. Il a vu un désespoir que je ne parviens plus à cacher, cela fait pourtant un moment que j'ai commencé, j'ai tenu, mais c'en est trop, mon corps me lâche. J'aimerais être seule à être triste.

-Que se passe-t-il ?! M'interroge-t-il tandis qu'il s'élance à mes côtés.

Je le repousse légèrement, mais même si n'est que de la légèreté, c'est un acte tellement inadapté à ma personne qu'il surprend Mark qui me regarde, surpris, les yeux totalement écarquillés.

-Nelly...Lâche-t-il.

Il ne comprend pas. Bien sûr...Comment le pourrait-il ? Comment...? Il n'a jamais pu comprendre ce que je lui ai toujours caché, c'est logique, mais lui expliquer risque d'être particulièrement troublant.

-Nelly...Répète-t-il. Explique-moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Que signifient ces larmes ? Je suis ton mari, tu peux tout me dire...

Tu es mon mari, et c'est pour ça que je ne peux rien te dire. Mais il le faut. Je cesse donc de pleurer... J'essaie... Je n'y parviens pas... La douleur est trop intense. Elle s'intensifie à mesure qu'il reste à mes côtés. Mes organes brûlent. Je meurs à petit feu. Mais il faut parler.

-Mark...Je ne peux plus être ta femme...

Je laisse échapper entre deux sanglots. Je pleure de plus belle. Arrête donc ce cirque, Nelly. Tu as trompé cet homme. Comment oses-tu pleurer en face de lui ? COMMENT OSES-TU ?! Tu l'as ruiné bien plus que tu t'es ruinée. Tu lui as planté un couteau dans le dos pendant qu'il dormait. Et maintenant, tu pleures tout en le réveillant. Il va falloir qu'il souffre à cause de toi. Tu es indigne de ressentir autre chose que de la peine, tu es indigne de vivre.

-Comment ça tu ne peux plus être ma femme ? Cesse donc de raconter n'importe quoi, Nelly, bien sûr que tu le peux, parce que je t'aime, parce qu'on s'aime.

Non, pas moi, moi j'en aime un autre.

-Je ne...suis...plus...

Mes pleurs repartent. Je dois terminer cette horrible phrase, je dois l'achever, mais qu'est-ce que ça me tue. Je ne veux pas lui faire subir ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il réalise qu'il souffre. Mais c'est trop tard. C'EST TROP TARD. Tout explose dans ma tête, tout se rompt, un incendie se propage en mon corps.

-Tu n'es plus ? Tu me fais peur, Nelly.

-...A...a...am...am...amou...amou...amou...amoure...amoureu...amoureuse...de...de...de...de...de...t..t..toi.

Il me regarde bouche bée. La phrase est finalement sortie, elle a l'effet d'une bombe en moi, mais pour lui, ça doit être une bombe nucléaire. Je pleure encore, mais je ne suis plus la seule à pleurer.

-Nelly...Dis-moi que mes oreilles n'ont pas entendu ça, que tu ne le pensais pas...Murmure-t-il.

Ses larmes apparaissent, elles commencent à couler, jusqu'à atteindre le même nombre que les miennes. Nous sommes là, tous les deux, à pleurer dans notre lit. Il comprend, face à mon absence de réponse que je ne plaisante pas, que je ne l'aime vraiment plus. Il réalise, et ça fait mal.

-Explique-toi ! Lance-t-il, la colère prenant peu à peu place en son corps, sa voix rassurante et interrogative a désormais le ton de la déception et de la colère d'avoir appris la honteuse vérité.

Mais je reste silencieuse. Les seuls bruits émis par mes cordes vocales sont ceux de mes pleurs, elles ne sont plus capables de parler, après avoir dit la phrase de trop. Elles ne sont plus capables de quoi que ce soit. Comme moi, je suis une incarnation du désespoir, incapable de penser, de rire, vivre.

-Vas-t'en ! Finit-il par lâcher sèchement.

Je reste un peu là, afin de pleurer, puis mes membres commencent à glisser, je me lève petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que je me tienne debout sur mes deux jambes qui tremblent. J'attrape mon sac à main, je quitte la chambre, je descends les escaliers, et je quitte la maison. Je n'ai pas mis de manteau, je suis en chemise, je suis aussi en chaussons, je pleure dans la rue, en plein hiver. Les gens me regardent avec éffarement, se demandant ce qui se passe dans ma tête pour que j'aille m'exposer ainsi dans la rue. Allez-y regardez-moi ! Regardez Nelly, la fille désespérée qui pleure au milieu de la ville. Je sèche mes larmes, le temps de réserver une chambre dans un hôtel. Je prends l'ascenseur, et je me mets à pleurer face au miroir, il reflète le pathétique être que je suis.

Les portes s'ouvrent, je me rends dans ma chambre, referme la porte, fonce sur le lit, et pleure, pleure, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne, qu'il me force à le rejoindre.

Je suis là, assise sur ma chaise, au -dessus des flammes, la mort me menace. Axel et Mark sont là, comme la dernière fois, comme la première fois. Mon amant repousse mon mari, et remonte son levier, mais ma chaise ne bouge pas, je reste suspendue dans les airs. Son image disparaît, Axel disparaît. Mon époux se relève, et se dépêche d'abaisser l'autre levier, mais la chaise ne bouge pas, je reste suspendue dans les airs. Son image disparaît, Mark disparaît.

Je suis toute seule, les effluves me parviennent, je suis enchaînée, il est impossible de s'en aller, il est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit pour mon cas désespéré, plus rien n'est possible, l'espoir n'est plus autorisé. Ceux qui comptaient ne sont plus là, à mes côtés, je suis toute seule, je suis effrayée. J'ai peur. J'angoisse. Je tombe dans le désespoir.

Soudain, des lumières s'allument. Une jeune femme apparaît, toute vêtue de blanc. Elle a la tête baissée, mais me semble familière. Ses longs cheveux ondulés sont chataîns et galopent sur ses fines épaules, arrêtant leur voyage au milieu de son dos.

Elle continue d'avancer, je ne peux toujours pas distinguer son visage, je crois qu'elle tente de le dissimuler. Elle continue sa traversée jusqu'à la machine où étaient Mark et Axel, il y a encore quelques minutes.

Elle baisse sa tête, elle semble être en train d'enlever quelque chose autour de son cou. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce que c'est, sans doute un collier. Elle approche une de ses mains de la machine. La chose qu'elle tient est sans doute une clef, qu'elle tourne dans une serrure, puisque ses doigts font vraisemblablement pivoter quelque chose quelque part.

Elle interrompt son contact avec la machine. Mes chaînes disparaissent, et je redescends, lentement, petit à petit, très progressivement, jusqu'à atteindre la lave, qui n'est plus qu'une agréable eau tiède.

Je tourne ma tête vers celle qui m'a sauvé, elle lève précipitamment son index afin de me pointer du doigt, puis redresser doucement, tout doucement sa tête.

Cette personne c'est...

C'est...

C'est...

C'est moi.

C'est moi mais ce n'est pas moi. Elle n'a pas mes cernes, elle n'a pas la peau blême, elle n'a pas la culpabilité, et arbore un sourire, un vrai sourire, je me connais suffisamment pour parvenir à les reconnaître.

-Chère moi, tu t'es enchaînée toute seule à tes sentiments, aux gens que tu avais peur de perdre, tu courrais ton inévitable perte, parce que tu restais enchaînée, impassible, passive. Mais si tu veux réellement être heureuse, tu dois bouger, agir, ne pas te reposer sur les autres, c'est à toi de trouver la liberté, pas aux autres de te l'apporter.

Tout comme Mark et Axel, elle disparaît, laissant place à un petit bouquet de fleurs...Celui de mon mariage. Celui que Célia a ramassé ce jour-là.

Je me réveille, sentant mes larmes qui ont séché me coller. Je veux être libre...Je dois me débrouiller...Mais...Axel, qu'est-ce que tu vas me manquer...

Les pleurs recommencent, ils ne vont pas s'arrêter de sitôt.

-Bonjour Nelly, entre, tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes sur la route, j'espère, toute cette neige, ça n'aide pas.

-Je suis venue à pied.

-À pied ? Par ce temps ? Mais tu es folle ?

-Oui, à pied, je n'aime pas être retenue prisonnière par cette saloperie de ceinture.

Silvia lâche un doux rire.

-Tu as bien changé, toi, viens, on attendait plus que toi et Axel.

La maison est décorée aux couleurs de Noël, tout est décoré, tout est lumineux, tout est harmonieux, le foyer d'Erik et de Silvia est magnifique, ils forment un beau couple, tous les deux.

Je salue chaque invité, tour à tour, jusqu'à tomber face à mon ancien mari.

-Bonsoir Nelly...

-Bonsoir Mark...

Nous nous faisons rapidement la bise et repartons tous les deux dans des chemins opposés. Je ne suis pas en mauvaise relation avec Mark, mais quand on se voit, le silence est gênant, on ne sait pas quoi se dire, tout est troublé.

Nous en avons eu, du mal à divorcer, nous en avons tant eu, au début, surtout, combien de fois a-t-il tenté de me reprendre, en voyant mes yeux injectés de sang à force de pleurer ? Il croyait que c'était dû au divorce, il ne comprenait pas. Je ne pourrais, hélas, jamais lui laisser comprendre, mais tout est passé.

Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi, ceux que j'éprouvais pour Axel, la presse qui nous a harcelé, les critiques qui ont fusé, tout est du passé. Un douloureux passé qui m'a permis d'avancer. J'ai sans doute fait toutes les erreurs du monde pour en arriver là. Je ne regretterai rien, si ces erreurs n'avaient pas entraîné le malheur des autres, parce que je suis heureuse d'en être arrivée à cette suprême liberté.

La sonnette retentit.

-Entre, Axel.

Silvia entame une conversation. Mon ancien amant, il n'a pas épousé Célia, parce qu'elle sentait qu'il n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, qu'il était dans la retenue.

Personne n'a jamais su pour Axel et moi. Tant mieux. Que se serait-il passé, sinon ? Rien de bon. Jude et Mark lui auraient sans doute réglé son compte.

Nous nous asseyons tous autour d'une grande table. Je pose mes deux mains de part et d'autre de mes hanches, la marque a disparu depuis un moment.

-Comment ça se passe la vie, tout ça ? M'interroge Silvia.

-Bien, très bien.

Chaque jour est le jour le plus beau de ma vie, depuis que j'ai découvert quel était le sens du mot "liberté".

-Fin-

 **Et wui c'était la fin, de toute façon je sais pas comment vous l'avez su mais vous le saviez xD**

 **Je note avant d'oublier de le dire que la signification de la hanche en symbolique corporelle, c'est la capacité à aller de l'avant, comprenez ce que vous voulez.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que Célia est enceinte, et que Nelly va mourir écrasée par des pics (non c'est pas vrai, y'a juste deux malades qui veulent ma mort à cause de cette fiction, hellllllllp).**

 **Je n'ai pas l'intention de poster une nouvelle fiction pour le moment, j'en ai une en préparation, et je la travaille depuis deux bons mois (depuis la sortie du premier chapitre, à vrai dire). Je la posterai quand elle sera achevée, je veux vraiment la travailler, et je vous avoue avoir été déçu, par moments, de ma manière d'écrire cette fiction-ci, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop perceptible lors de la lecture. Donc, pour une nouvelle histoire, il faudra que je prenne le temps nécessaire.**

 **Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger,**

 **Bisous**

 **(Best mot de fin ever)**


End file.
